Testing Times
by nicolaruth27
Summary: Last Tango in Halifax - Further complications set in for Caroline & Kate's relationship after the events of Season One. Be prepared for a bumpy ride! Reviews gratefully received and appreciated. I have changed the rating for mild swearing.
1. Bath Time

"Hmmm-hmm-mmm, da-da-dum…"

Kate heard Caroline's voice float delicately across the landing. She couldn't make out the words. "Sorry, Caroline, did you say something?" she enquired.

"I don't know why it came along at such a perfect time…"

"Caroline?" Setting the newspaper she'd been reading down on the bed beside her, Kate stood and casually walked toward the door. Once on the stairs landing she could hear Caroline more clearly now.

"'Cause your hands maybe strong, but the feeling's all wrong…"

Kate stopped for a moment and smiled to herself. Sneaking a peek where her bathroom door was ajar she could see enough to know Caroline was still in the bath tub. She pushed the door open a little more with one hand, slowly, so as not to disturb her girlfriend, as the other hand took her weight, grabbing the door frame, allowing her to lean in perched on tip toes for a much better view. What a glorious view. Caroline's head rested at one end of the white tub, eyes closed. Her hair was messily clipped up out of the way of the steaming, bubble-scattered water, but small bits had fallen around her eyes. Kate thought, not for the first time, that Caroline was even more beautiful than yesterday.

"At such a perfect time, but if I let you hang around, I'm bound to lose my mind…"

"You know…" Kate said softly, pushing the door open further and stepping into the room. Water splashed onto the floor as Caroline's hands, previously perched on the roll top, frantically tried to cover naked skin with bubbles. The act caused Kate to giggle briefly. How ridiculous was it that Caroline still wasn't entirely comfortable in front of her lover. Kate hoped she'd get more comfortable in time but knew not to rush her. "You have an impressive singing voice, Caroline."

"I…er, I didn't hear you come in," she said, eyes pointed downwards self-conscious in her current state, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

"I could use a strong, talented, gorgeous headliner in the next school concert." Kate raised an eyebrow with each adjective for flirtatious emphasis.

"HA!" Caroline's response echoed back and forth across the tiled walls. She nodded slowly, smiling widely, "Good luck selling tickets for that."

"Well, I'd buy one." Kate was trying not to let Caroline sweep her compliment away without a trace, as she so often did.

"It's hardly a concert with an audience of one, is it?" Caroline replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. She felt a little ambushed. Kate had just stumbled onto yet another private part of her. She was now bare… in more ways than one.

Latching on to the humour in Caroline's tone, Kate teased, "Well, I'm sure we could manage an audience of two at least. Laurence would pay to see _that_!"

"You're joking," Caroline laughed. "He'd never live that down. Let's not invent any more reasons for him to get teased by his friends, Kate. I think his Mum's been enough of a talking point at school recently, don't you?"

Kate removed a large, fluffy, bath towel from the heated rail, curled it's warmth around her hands and bunched it in her lap as she perched atop the closed toilet lid. "So, how are things going with John?" Their reconciliation had only happened weeks before and, although he was making an effort to be friendly, Kate knew there were still some difficult occasions between Caroline and John that upset her girlfriend deeply.

With a shrug Caroline replied, "Oh, you know… annoying as ever."

"But things are okay? I mean… he hasn't started world war three again, has he? It's just, you've been…"

"Oh, no," Caroline interrupted, shaking her head softly, "He's just being John." She gestured toward the towel that Kate had been holding, "Can I, er…?"

"Sure." Kate stood, handed the towel to a now standing Caroline and moved to leave the room. At the door, she stopped and turned to face the older woman who was now standing beside the bath furiously wrapping herself from the chest down. "Just one more thing…" Kate added, leaning in to Caroline's damp visage. Stroking a flushed cheek she stole a gentle, lingering kiss. Caroline felt more relaxed in this moment than she had in days. She tried to shake off the underlying twinges of guilt she often carried around Kate. Painfully aware that she could be difficult and high maintenance at times, her girlfriend's emotional generosity and thoughtfulness made Caroline feel a little selfish and undeserving.

Kate turned to leave the room, intending to leave Caroline to finish her relaxing bathroom session in peace, just as Caroline gently grabbed her by the elbow. "Wait, where are you going?" she whispered, flashing that amazing smile that made Kate weak at the knees. Raising both arms, her hands clasping Kate's achingly pretty face, Caroline let her towel fall to the floor. Their evening wasn't over yet.

Caroline exited her car in the darkness. She was more content these days than she'd ever been and there was almost a spring in her step. Striding from the gravel driveway to the front door she hoped John wasn't staying the night again. She wanted just to end the evening with a glass of wine and a few chapters of her favourite book. She didn't want the third degree about her time spent with Kate, though it was wonderful and the memory brought an involuntary smile to her face. John had taken to sleeping over on occasion. She didn't mind terribly, except for the odd night when Kate had intended to stay over and he'd spoilt the mood with his ridiculous behaviour.

Only a few weeks ago John had sworn he'd never see Judith again, but that had only lasted as long as Caroline had kept her new relationship a secret. Judith wasn't quite as receptive as John had hoped, and though he hadn't given up trying to reconcile with the attractive writer he'd only found his stubborn focus once Caroline had launched her Sapphic cat from the bag. Judith, in the meantime, had been determined to sober both of them up before committing to anything resembling permanent domesticity with Caroline's ex. In the weeks that had passed he'd resorted to an undeterminable schedule which saw him turn up at the house whenever Judith needed time alone. She was much more reasonable and sensible than Caroline originally gave her credit for, especially given their first dramatic meeting. Caroline had found to her surprise that Judith was actually quite sensitive and understanding of her burgeoning relationship with Kate. She had helped out in the early days by keeping John away, but more recently, since he had made great strides in not being such an arsehole, she had been taking him to publisher's meetings and encouraging him back to work.

That was until last weekend when he'd marched in unannounced during one of Caroline's romantic lunches with Kate and declared that he'd given up the university lecturing in favour of being a full-time writer. Yes, he had published novels in the past, but they weren't ever likely to be the kind of bestseller you see piled up in the local bookshop's window display.

* * *

"They've taken my outline for the new book and given me and advance!" John shouted from the corridor. Caroline rolled her eyes heavily as he burst through the kitchen door. As he slammed a stack of papers onto the kitchen island and his body came to a halt against the counter, he spotted Kate sat at the dining table, "Oh, hi."

Kate shuffled uneasily in her chair. "Hi, John."

"What's going on?" Caroline enquired, without looking up from the table and with a not-so-subtle hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, er… my new book. They think it's going to be a smash hit, which it is." He helped himself to a glass of juice from the fridge as he continued, slamming the fridge door with gusto causing Caroline to scowl. "They loved the outline, very excited about it in fact, and I have some money up front, which means I can finally get that flat, since Judith still won't…"

Caroline interrupted. Though she didn't mind the mention of Judith, her presence in their life was something she'd accepted now, she didn't want to be listening to his ramblings for the next half hour. "You didn't mention you were writing another new book. What happened to the last one, the one with the, er… the… Prothero. That one?"

"Oh, that, I shelved it... too pretentious." Caroline snorted and Kate looked at her curiously. Caroline waved a discreet hand in Kate's direction, a silent 'I'll tell you later'. "Much better story now," he continued, "it's just flowing out of me, easiest thing I've ever written."

"Really?" Caroline couldn't hide her disbelief. Kate continued to look confused, prodding Caroline for an explanation. She whispered, not caring if he overheard, "They're all pretentious, his novels." Kate nodded her understanding though she had never read one of his books in order to concur.

"Yep." He was so pleased with himself. As bedraggled as he was, clothes un-ironed, five days of stubble unshaved, something was alive in him. He had an energy that Caroline hadn't seen in years.

"And what's it about?" She thought whatever his answer it ought to be good, good enough to ridicule anyway. "I mean, if you've given up on the last one, what makes this so different that you think you'll actually finish it this time?"

Caroline turned in her chair, swinging her long legs out from under the table in order to look at him intently without craning her neck. Kate felt nervous. This was precisely the kind of situation they needed to avoid. She could see Caroline looked tense and, though she had every right to find John irritating, she couldn't help wishing Caroline would soften her tone to avoid this exploding into an enormous argument.

He turned to face her. Nonchalantly, waving a hand, the other on his hip, he explained. "It's about us." Caroline sat silently, mouth agape. Kate could almost hear the cogs grinding inside Caroline's mind, expecting steam to begin venting from her ears any minute now. "Well, not _us_ us," he continued, "this whole family. Your mother and her, er… Alan. Late love and all that cheesy stuff." Then with a finger waving back and forth between Caroline and Kate, who were still sat frozen in place at the table, a mild look of distaste turning down the corners of his mouth, he added, "And you two."


	2. Breakfast Time

Caroline exploded with enough force to almost knock them both from their chairs. "YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Now wait, hold on, it'll be…" John took several steps back and raised his hands defensively as Caroline barrelled in his direction. His voice trailed off as he panicked, moving around the kitchen island to be out of arm's reach, just in case. He hadn't expected a reaction this severe. If he was honest he hadn't considered what Caroline's reaction might be at all before he strolled in. Idiot.

"IT'LL BE _WHAT_, JOHN?" she yelled as she slammed her hands down on the counter opposite him, her hair violently swishing about her face.

"Real-life stories are very popular nowadays…" he reasoned, nervous and pathetically unconvincing. The gravity of the situation just dawning on him, he watched as a red-faced Caroline unleashed her protective side.

"I DON'T _CARE_ IF IT'S POPULAR! You are NOT exploiting my family, my MOTHER, the boys, my…" Should she say girlfriend? Lover? A term she was comfortable with didn't come instantly to mind. Shit. "You can't_ seriously_ want to embarrass us all again. What on earth are you thinking?"

Kate had gotten used to showing herself out by now and, though she couldn't imagine Caroline reacting in any other way to that kind of announcement, she wasn't sticking around for any more of the angry fallout. Caroline didn't notice her leave. Kate could still hear Caroline screaming from the end of the driveway as she climbed into her car.

"HELP YOU? ARE YOU _ACTUALLY_ MENTAL? I will not help you HUMILIATE ME!" Kate wondered how long this might take to blow over and precisely how long it would be before Caroline called her to give her the highlights. She considered leaving Caroline a note on the way out, a little 'call me' on a scrap of paper lying on the hall table, but changed her mind. The two women had shared many late night phone calls, even before Kate realised her feelings were not just the friendship kind. Caroline would inevitably call her anyway, with or without a note. She could imagine exactly how tonight's conversation would play out. Annoyed that John still had the ability to ruin everything, she knew she'd have to work hard to cheer Caroline up over the next few days. An evening date at her house might be the ticket. In the meantime she'd leave Caroline to deal with it alone. She grumbled to herself as her car pulled away, shaking her head, unable to comprehend the magnitude of John's stupidity and bare-faced cheek. She could do nothing to interfere in what was left of Caroline and John's fractured relationship and Caroline had been adamant that Kate should stay out of it. She needed to organise something quite special to distract Caroline and made a mental note to pick up bubble bath, candles and a bottle of red wine on the way home.

* * *

Caroline was pleased to find the boys were still home alone when she returned. John was obviously elsewhere tonight and she wished she didn't ever have to worry about his whereabouts anymore. Somehow, though he'd always been mildly irritating, she hadn't managed to look at him over the past few days without wanting to throw something heavy in his direction. A book. A god damned book. What on earth was he thinking? She still hadn't calmed down fully, but being so spoiled by Kate this evening had eased her stresses better than any alcohol, medication or therapy… and she knew because over the years she had tried them all.

In the sitting room her boys were engrossed in a movie, barely turning their heads in her direction as she leaned around the doorframe to greet them. She swiped a leather-bound and dog-eared book from the sideboard, flung her keys and handbag onto the kitchen counter and trundled up the stairs to bed. If sleep was ever going to come to her easily then her money was on tonight. It has been a very long and very emotional week. The candlelit bubble bath wasn't something she would ever normally do for herself, but as she entered her bedroom, already unzipping her skirt, she wondered whether or not she'd get enough time to herself tomorrow to repeat the impromptu pamper session at home.

* * *

Caroline slept fitfully, each time she awoke abruptly and her mind began replaying different arguments over and over again. Her depression was diminishing, she had no doubt, but it wasn't totally absent and she felt frustrated at herself for being incapable of letting things go.

She was relieved to find it was already daylight when she awoke for the final time. Too many mornings she had given up on sleep before the sun was up. As she propped herself up on her elbows, blinking through the beam of light creeping in through a crack in the curtains, she smelled something. One of the boys was making breakfast and, though she wasn't hungry, she was thankful she wouldn't have to make anything more complicated than coffee.

Trudging downstairs she found both boys and their father tucking into a full English at the dining table. What was he doing here? She looked around for a jug or vase that might make a satisfactory projectile. No, no, not in front of the children, and anyway he wasn't worth obliterating something she would later wish she could replace. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together in annoyance, as all three males shovelled in mouthfuls of pan-fried bacon and scrambled eggs. The sooner she got this divorce sorted out the sooner they both could go their separate ways. Hopefully then she'd never come home or wake up to find the arsehole had let himself in again.

"Morning, Ma," called Laurence, his mouth still half full of food.

"Oi, piggy," John interjected, swatting Laurence playfully on the arm, "don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," coughed Laurence, spitting a tiny piece of scrambled egg across the table towards William.

"Nice." William sneered with disgust. Caroline recognised only too well that her eldest shared her inclination for being easily irritated.

"Morning boys," Caroline replied with a yawn, deliberately omitting any recognition of John. Maybe if she pretended he wasn't there she wouldn't have to deal with him.

John had other ideas by talking directly at her, "These two are off to Alton Towers with Bill Thompson and his boys so I thought I'd better feed them up before the journey."

"Right."

"I called last night and Laurence said you were out, didn't know if you'd be back so I thought they might need…"

"They're not babies, John," snapped Caroline just as a very loud knock came at the front door. She moved her attention to the coffee machine, finding a half-filled pot already made. "And anyway, I don't stay out overnight, they know that. I'm always back here to see to them so you don't need to keep turning up."

"Well I needed to speak to you anyway, about something else, so I…" Chair legs screeched against wooden flooring as the boys jumped up from the table, grabbing their bags and coats. Caroline grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee from the pot. She walked back towards the kitchen door, looking up the corridor toward the front door, as John stood and moved towards her. "I gave them some spending money and made packed lunches."

Caroline surveyed the bombsite that used to be the countertop of her kitchen island. She felt gratitude once more that she hadn't had to prepare the boys' lunches, but she knew the clean up part would be down to her at some point. She just didn't have the energy. "Thank you," she said quietly, looking sheepishly down at the floor rather than back at John.

The boys yelled their goodbyes with urgency, too distracted by the giddiness and excitement that had greeted them at the door, "Bye, see you later." Caroline was about to shout back just as the front door slammed shut.

"They'll be fine," said John. Did she look worried enough to warrant his reassurance? She was too exhausted to care really and moved to walk past him toward the couch by the dining table. As she slumped lazily into the soft cushions John turned a dining chair away from the table and sat down facing her. "So, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Urgh," she moaned, why was he still here? "It better not be anything about a book, John," she warned, waving a hand at him, "because I swear I will not be responsible for my actions, I told you that last time." She shuffled on the couch, making herself more comfortable, bending her long legs underneath her and resting her free hand on her ankle.

"Well…" he continued gingerly, "do you remember telling me about your first meeting with Gillian?"

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion at his question as she took a long drink from her mug. She thought she'd already told him about this so why did he want to go over it again? It wasn't particularly interesting and she still wasn't proud of how badly she had behaved. She didn't need reminding again how awkward that incident had been. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead, flicking parts of her long, messy fringe to the side, "Yes, we talked about it before Mum's engagement party."

"Only Gillian said…"

"Gillian said..." Caroline sighed knowingly. There was something between Gillian and John that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Though John had gone crawling back to Judith he still seemed to have a soft spot for her would-be step-sister. They had become close recently, as close as they could be she thought, given the vast difference in their personalities. The more she considered John's attraction to Gillian, and to Judith, the more she wondered what he ever saw in her. She evidently wasn't really his type. Does he even have a type, other than women who are simply just '_up for it'_?

"Well, she mentioned it in passing and I thought it would make a good chapter."

"Nope." Caroline was steadfast and blunt. She shook her head violently, making her hair fly around her face, "It's not happening, John. I'm not giving you details so that you can twist them into a tale of how much your _ex-_wife is a total bitch."

"I wouldn't… really, that's not why…" Caroline jumped from the sofa, running to escape any further discussion on the matter. She had forbidden anything in which her private life became a story for public consumption. "Caroline, please." She reached the bottom of the stairs, intending to go back to bed until such time as John got bored and let himself out, just as her phone began to ring.

She changed course back toward the kitchen counter and rummaged through the contents of her handbag until she found the noisy iPhone. John was persistent and was about to continue pestering her for personal information as she answered the call. "Hello? Hi." Her voice softened and John knew instantly it could only be Kate. He knew of no other person who had that effect on Caroline. He, and even her own mother, had a natural knack for pushing her buttons, but Kate was different. He didn't like the situation and mentally kicked himself in the butt for kick-starting this entire sequence of familial events. There was nothing he could do about it now. He was trying to be happy for her and get his own life back on track, albeit outside of the family unit he was used to, but he couldn't help being jealous. It annoyed him how easily this new woman had taken his place in his wife's heart. How long had that place been empty? Something resembling guilt tugged at his gut. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and closed in behind Caroline, determined to carry on his fact-finding mission as soon as her call had ended. "Yes, oh yes. I'd love to," Caroline grinned, turning around to find John standing right behind her. "Right, okay, then I'll be ready in 15 minutes." She flung the phone back into her handbag where it lay nestled amongst a mess of empty bacon wrappers and breadcrumbs and walked back towards the stairs.

John called after her, "Caroline, all I need is a few pointers…"

She yelled musically from halfway up the stairs, teasing him with her tone, more pressing matters now on her mind, "Sorry, got to go. Lock the door on your way out."


	3. Visiting Time Part 1

"Look, here's the thing…" started Kate. She kept her eyes on the road as she drove. Caroline turned to survey her seriously from the passenger seat as she continued, "we can't tell him about us."

"Oh." Caroline was a little surprised to say the least. Kate had sounded quite confident about this visit on the phone. Surely asking her to accompany her to the home where her Dad was cared for was a step further along in cementing their relationship. Was Kate having doubts now? "I know we haven't explicitly told _everybody_ yet, but…"

"No, it's not that," interrupted Kate, shaking her head softly, "it's… I mean… because of the Alzheimer's."

"Oh..." Caroline was a little confused and tried in her own mind to work out why it would matter.

Kate took a deep breath as she glanced over to the older woman and then back to the country lane that led to their destination. She cleared her throat. "He barely remembers me being with Richard. I don't think he remembers that we split up half the time. And if he doesn't remember the day I told him I was gay then he doesn't remember being upset by it all either. I'd just rather keep it that way." Caroline continued looking at the younger woman's profile intently, understand Kate's reasoning and patiently waiting until she had finished speaking. "He didn't take it well the first time, or the second time, and eventually I stopped trying to talk to him about my personal life because it just became too difficult. No point in upsetting him, well… both of us, over and over again."

"So why am I…?" Caroline trailed off, too many thoughts streaming through her mind now to form a distinct question.

"I wanted you to come." Kate looked over at her girlfriend, gently stretching out a hand and stroking Caroline's knee. "I don't know why, I just… He hasn't been well lately."

"Ok." Caroline covered Kate's hand where it rested on her leg and squeezed it tightly. Obviously this was quite important to Kate and the significance to their relationship of meeting her father wasn't lost on Caroline.

"We'll just say we're friends, which we are. It's not going to matter to him. I hope you're okay with that."

"Yes, its fine," Caroline purred, nodding, "I understand."

"Thank you," Kate smiled. Taking back her hand she rubbed at her nose, stifling a teary sniffle that threatened her emotional calm. "I really would love nothing better than to introduce you as…"

"I know, I know, it's okay, really." Caroline wasn't convinced her reassurance was helping to assuage Kate's guilt at having to mislead her own father about who she was. She privately hoped this didn't go badly, for Kate's sake.

"I think he started to get used to it after a while. He didn't react as badly as your mother," Kate giggled.

"Yes, well…" Caroline muttered as she watched the scenery go by out the window, embarrassment setting in. 'The less said about _that_ the better', thought Caroline. Her mum had gotten used to it very quickly, thankfully, but the memory of that ruined dinner and the toxic words that had followed still stung a little.

"It just became hard to tell… the things he'd remember. We were very close once. But now… it's just easier this way," Kate shrugged. She fought valiantly against the lump that had risen in her throat. She wasn't the type to bury her emotions, she held her heart on her sleeve most of the time, but visits to see her dad were different. She had to be strong, for him.

Caroline had listened intently on several occasions as Kate had told her about the regular weekly visit to the home. It had taken Kate getting upset at their extremely one-sided relationship for Caroline to wake up and realise how selfish she was being in the beginning. She had been making much more of an effort of late, not just in this partnership but in general, to listen actively and take an interest in the lives of others. Well, everybody except John.

Caroline may have been an expert in Chemistry but she was an extremely intelligent woman. As a Head Mistress she had a reasonably good working knowledge of each subject taught at her school, and so when Kate explained to her some of the more complicated aspects of what had caused her father's degenerative condition she had nodded with honest comprehension.

One evening, Kate had shared with her how she would play her father's favourite music to him or look through old family photograph albums, trying to trigger a lucid episode. Every visit started off like that mostly, unless he was having a bad day. Kate relied heavily on the care home staff. They worked hard and they took very good care of her father. Caroline recognised that Kate was watching the man she knew slowly disappear; perhaps she just wanted her to meet him before it was too late. She would do whatever Kate needed, and as a lump formed in her own throat she wanted to be as supportive towards her girlfriend as Kate had been when her own mother had gone missing. "Thank you for inviting me, Kate."

It had been a long time since Kate had arrived at the home to find her father having a really good day. His health was failing and his lucid moments were getting more infrequent. The music and photographs rarely worked anymore but she persisted all the same. She could do nothing else.

Caroline followed Kate through the front door of the care home. She was pleasantly surprised to find an interior foyer area that looked more like someone's comfortable sitting room than the sterilised hospital ward she was expecting. There were side tables with lamps, artworks in frames, and tasteful floral curtains, making the whole atmosphere warm, cosy and inviting. Just like Grandma's house, Caroline thought. A bright yellow songbird chirped happily inside a large cage to the right of the reception desk that stood directly opposite the entrance. A friendly-looking brunette in a white polo shirt emblazoned with the homes' logo greeted them with a wide, toothy smile.

"Hi Kate, he's in his room," she offered, gesturing with a pen in her hand.

"How's he been?" Kate enquired as she approached the dark wooden desk.

"Really good actually," the woman replied enthusiastically, nodding for emphasis, "the doctor said the antibiotics seem to have done the trick. He's picked up since and almost back to his usual self."

"Oh, that's good," Kate sighed, relief washing over her. Worrying about her father had become a constant emotion. She couldn't be here all the time she knew, she had to work and live her life, but she'd made a few extra trips this month on top of her weekend visits after they'd advised her of the infection. He was so stubborn sometimes even the nurses struggled to get him to obey their instructions so she had made doubly sure he drank enough fluids and took his medication.

Caroline surveyed the interior of a large room through open double doors directly to their right. A canteen of sorts spanned the back wall, where elderly residents were picking up their breakfast. Tables and chairs were dotted throughout the room where groups played cards and board games, ate food and chatted with other residents. She caught a whiff of whatever was on the morning's menu and her empty stomach rumbled and groaned. It was a very comfy looking lounge for the most part, very welcoming, with a huge fireplace on one side. Many younger people, presumably family members, were intermingled with the elderly, sharing stories and laughing with each other. Kate had explained how the residents were here for a wide variety of reasons. Some had their own little apartment in the grounds; requiring much less care and with some semblance of independence remaining. Others, like Kate's father, had a room within the main building and staff on hand all the time.

"Go straight through if you like," said the nurse.

"Thanks, Sue," Kate replied. Suddenly remembering her manners and addressing the nurse whilst outstretching a hand toward her girlfriend she said, "Sorry, this is Caroline."

"Ah, Caroline," the nurse responded with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile as Caroline turned her attention back to the other women, "nice to meet you."

"Yes you too." Caroline replied politely, wondering if she'd missed something amusing. She turned and raised an eyebrow of her own in Kate's direction. Had she been talking to her father's nurse about her? She didn't know whether to be flattered or a little unnerved.

Kate led the way down a corridor to their left, heading for her father's room, as the nurse called after them, "Just shout if you need anything."

Thanks, we will," Kate shook her head and whispered to her mate, "That was weird."

"I thought you said you didn't…"

"I don't, I haven't…" she said firmly, "and certainly not with them. The nurses are lovely but it spreads worse than a school staff room in here."

"So how…"

Approaching an open doorway Kate slowed her pace, "I don't know, Caroline. I don't think I've _ever_ mentioned you…"

"Wow, thanks," Caroline interrupted sarcastically, a smile threatening to turn up the corners of her mouth, breaking all the pretence of her faked outrage.

"To them…" Kate continued softly, "I meant I don't remember mentioning you to any of the staff."

Caroline stroked Kate's arm reassuringly. "It doesn't matter," she whispered as they entered a surprisingly large and very bright bedroom.


	4. Visiting Time Part 2

The visit to see Kate's father, Joseph, had gone better than expected so far. He was having a good day. Kate had become a little emotional when he had greeted her with a huge smile of recognition as she walked into his room.

Joseph had talked about how he had woken to find all the photos Kate had left out on his sideboard. He'd been so happy to discover them, oblivious to the fact that Kate had dropped them off weeks ago and they'd since sat on many occasions looking through them.

He spoke specifically of photos that showed a young Kate with both her parents, posing outside of an amusement arcade on Bridlington Promenade. He held them in his hand, rubbing a thumb over faces that filled his heart with joy. Good times. Kate's father had enquired if the Bed & Breakfast they had stayed in, the one with the lovely female owner who had been so hospitable, was still there. It wasn't. Kate patiently explained how things had changed dramatically over the years, treating every one of his questions seriously. She suggested perhaps once his strength returned, when the last of the infection had subsided, then maybe they could take a day trip. She was almost certain the trip wouldn't happen, at the very least he would forget the conversation, but for a brief moment his face lit up and his eyes shone. He had offered to drive, causing Caroline and Kate to giggle; in his world it was 1975 all over again. He'd have to have a root around for his car keys later he had said. Where had he left them? He had motioned with his hands, checking his breast and trouser pockets and coming up empty. He loved that Morris Marina; it was his pride and joy.

Kate had tried to steer him back to the present by introducing Caroline, her friend, and Joseph had said he thought the name was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it before.

"We work together." Caroline had spotted Kate's hesitation to respond and instinctively took the wheel. "I'm a teacher at the school where Kate works." She didn't feel it necessary to say she was in fact the Head Mistress; it might create more questions than it answered, she thought. After all, why would someone be friends with boss?

"My daughter teaches languages," he said proudly.

"Yes, yes I know," Caroline looked over at Kate adoringly, checking herself a moment later and clearing her throat as she returned her attention to Joseph.

"She teaches music too, she's so clever," Caroline nodded, murmuring in agreement, a big smile on her face, "but nobody likes a smart arse, do they?!" He laughed heartily and with surprising volume. Caroline continued to smile but only to humour him, glancing over to Kate to check on her reaction. He seemed to have touched a nerve. Kate forced a tiny smile and Caroline tilted her head slightly, acknowledging Kate's pain with unspoken sympathy. His daughter was in the room and suddenly Caroline was overwhelmed by the realisation of what Kate went through every week.

"She has many talents," Caroline said tentatively as Joseph continued to giggle. He had amused himself, if no one else. She needed to lighten the mood, "It's one of the reasons why…"

"Caroline!" Kate interrupted tersely. What had she said on the way here? Had it gone in one ear and out the other?

"I was going to wait until tomorrow's staff meeting to tell you…" Kate's eyes widened, scared of what might come next, and she mouthed something indecipherable. The older woman ignored it, "You were shortlisted for the Teacher of the Year award."

"Oh." Kate was genuinely surprised. A smile grew across her pretty face as the news sank in and Caroline's heart swelled as she watched the changes in Kate's facial expression. After a few moments Kate sighed, "Wow." She looked over at her father, now quiet and his expression now blank; clearly he was unable to connect the dots between what he had been saying and Caroline's announcement. Kate's mind raced with questions.

Sensing Kate's worry, Caroline added, "I put the recommendations through months ago." She knew what would be going through her girlfriend's mind. She wanted to explain more, 'it was before you and I got together' but instead, with her best 'trust me' face and a nod, she simply said, "We can talk more about it later."

Out of nowhere Joseph piped up, gazing with dark eyes at Caroline, "So what do you teach, dear?"

Both women were taken aback, he was still with them. Had he noticed any fondness between them, any glancing looks or overly keen smiles while they had been talking? Caroline decided it was unlikely.

"Oh, um... chemistry," she said firmly. Often this ended any conversation; people generally weren't interested in her once she had shared her academic speciality.

"Ah," Joseph nodded emphatically, seemingly impressed. "My wife was a biology teacher, did you know her?" Kate rubbed at her forehead as Caroline looked over at her. She shook her head and, though mentally off balance for a second, she responded very matter-of-factly, "No, I didn't." Joseph's attention was sporadic and for a second Caroline forgot everything Kate had told her about his erratic symptoms. "I work with your _daughter_."

"My daughter?"

"Yes. _Kate_." Caroline spoke as gently as she could manage. Her almost whisper tugging at Kate's guts. "I teach at her school…" Kate waved an arm in Caroline's direction, _please stop_, as the worry lines on Joseph's forehead became deeper and he shook his head as if trying to dislodge a memory or two. Joseph's face dropped. He suddenly looked so confused. Kate knew how to cope with her father's fragmented lucidity, as painful as it was, to be recognised one minute and then stranger the next didn't get any easier, but to see him getting upset was too much.

"I have pictures of Kate," Joseph announced, sweeping them back up from where they lay now on his side table and holding them out in Caroline's direction, "Look!" They were going round in circles. Caroline tried to do exactly as Kate had instructed on the way there and just go with it.

Kate hurried from her chair, keeping her watery eyes firmly fixed on the carpet as she left the room, "I'll go and see if I can get us some tea." Caroline spotted the wetness surrounding her lover's eyes but said nothing, instead turning her attention to Joseph, as if examining the memories he held in his hand might distract him away from Kate's sudden exit.

Having handed the photographs to Caroline and now wringing his hands together, Kate's father turned in his seat and stared out of the window. He whispered, "I miss her."

Caroline shuffled a little in her chair, smoothing a skirt pleat along her thigh with the flat of her hand. She smiled kindly but shook her head softly, clasping her hands together in her lap. "Kate visits as much as she can. She works very hard at school what with all her extra-curricular…"

"Not Kate… her mother." Joseph's interruption took Caroline aback somewhat. She cleared her throat quietly whilst considering his statement. He probably _did_ miss Kate too sometimes, but obviously his train of thought was elsewhere again. He turned to look at Caroline seriously and with a comforting, hushed tone he added, "You remind me of her quite a bit."

"Oh." Caroline wasn't often lost for words but she found her mind suggested to her mouth nothing but nonsense. 'Oh God, do not babble' she chided herself.

Joseph's eyes glistened as his attention wandered around the room, "She was very smart. Very put together; and beautiful too." He turned and looked wistfully at a small portrait that sat atop his bedside table; an elegantly understated frame surrounding an angelic face that could only have been Kate's mother. "I can see why she likes you."

Caroline placed a hand to her face, covering her mouth and the telling smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. Embarrassed, her cheeks flushing involuntarily, she panicked. Did he mean Kate liked her as a friend and colleague, or something more? Somewhere inside Joseph knew his daughter, loved her, remembered her and all the things she told him. Had Kate told him about her? Suddenly she was reminded of all the nerves and anxiety she felt during school inspections. Would she say the right thing at the right time? Caroline reasoned to herself that she was over-thinking it and denial wouldn't help matters. She was a terrible liar. Silently she prayed for Kate's return and as she did so her mate appeared at the door carrying three steaming mugs.

Kate had stopped by the door to Joseph's room in order to adjust her grip on a hot mug that was burning her finger. She had heard her father's voice as she approached and with curiosity she had taken the opportunity to find out what was being discussed. She'd felt assured leaving the room, Caroline could deal with anything that came up, she was confident of that. Her girlfriend was incredibly capable, even in situations that would make her uncomfortable, though Kate hoped this wasn't one of those times. Caroline was by no means an extrovert but she was socially adept and as sharp as a tack. Kate was caught a little off guard though when, just as she was about to step back into her father's room, she heard Caroline say, "I like her too."

A beat later Kate strode into the room. Caroline caught her eye and Kate gave her a little raised eyebrow, gently chiding her admission, as she handed over a hot mug. "Here you go."

"Kate!" exclaimed Joseph, as if he hadn't seen her in a month.

"Hi Dad, I brought you some tea."

"Oh lovely, I was just talking to this nice lady." Kate smiled at his innocence; a very childlike expression graced his features. Both women smiled; he could be understandably difficult, but when he was sweet you just melted. 'A very charismatic man in his day, I bet,' thought Caroline, no wonder the nurses liked him so much.

"Thanks," said Caroline, partly to Kate, grateful for the tea, and partly to Joseph for the compliment.

Joseph, who had been busily blowing the steam off his tea before taking a nervous sip and setting it down on the table beside him, rummaged under the cuff of his sleeve for a scrunched up tissue. He wiped his nose and sniffed a couple of times before calmly saying, "I like her, she has a beautiful face."

Kate took a quick breath, and almost before she could stop herself she quietly agreed, "A very beautiful face." As she turned to look at Caroline, the older woman looked sheepishly down into her lap where she had been cradling her mug, trying to hide the blushes of embarrassment that once again crept into her cheeks.

"You did good, kiddo. Is she coming with us to Bridlington?"


	5. Meeting Time

The Monday morning staff meeting had gone quite well, considering. Caroline had announced the Teacher of the Year nominations, each of the nominees receiving a few scattered whoops and hollers from the younger faculty members, and some feeble applause from the older ones. Michael, she noticed, did neither. He was stony-faced, staring out of the window, as she read out the names and a brief overview of the nomination statement she had provided to the assessors. He stood rigid, rooted in place, not taking a seat like most of his colleagues. His folded arms betrayed his resentment. Caroline didn't care and chose to not even look in his direction as she covered all the remaining agenda points for the week ahead.

Michael had left the staff room seething. His nerve endings tingled, burning with fury as he stomped away down the wide school corridor. In recent weeks the dislike he had felt for Caroline had festered into something more. He regretted approaching her about Kate's personal confession, he'd played his hand far too soon, he realised that now, and he shouldn't have been surprised when she had called his bluff. She had done it so arrogantly too; called him a prick. That bitch. And now, when _he_ should be the one receiving praise, when _he_ should be Teacher of the Year, she was fawning all over her secret girlfriend right under everyone's noses. It vexed him beyond words and he seriously considered betraying Kate's confidence anyway on the off chance that it may still cause difficulties for Caroline.

Michael entered his empty classroom and slammed the door behind him. He paced to and from his desk, a pensive hand stroking at his clenched jaw, the other balled into a fist inside the pocket of his suit trousers. He needed to cause Caroline a little more than just embarrassment to satisfy his anger. Idle chit chat in the staff room wasn't going to bother her, or Kate for that matter. He had gotten to know the younger woman quite well and, though she showed more outward emotion than the older woman, she was tough as old boots. 'She'd throw me under the bus if she knew,' he thought, 'I just have to do it to her first'. He wasn't advancing his career quite as fast as he had hoped and attempting to blackmail the headmistress had backfired spectacularly. To his mind she was victimising him, why else would he have been passed over for Head of Department and Teacher of the Year? He was too good for this school. So what if Caroline said she wasn't seeing Kate any more, she would still pay for treating him like dirt and if Kate took a hit along the way, well... it wasn't like they were _best_ friends.

Michael's classroom door flung open suddenly and a group of noisy, animated children started filing in; scraping chairs and flinging rucksacks onto desks. He pasted on his fakest smile as someone shouted, "Morning, Sir." His mind snapped from mischievous thoughts to today's lesson plan, he'd come back to those later though as thoughts of that pompous woman getting her just desserts were far too delicious.

* * *

It was a few days later when, just by chance, Michael happened upon the beginnings of a suitable plan. He'd been walking down the corridor at school, some distance from Caroline's office, when he'd overheard voices in Beverley's outer room. "No, I spoke to Gavin earlier, he's chasing them up as we speak."

Caroline was clearly agitated, her voice raised in annoyance, "How can we hold an exam without the bloody exam papers?"

He had stopped in his tracks to listen, still facing away from her door. Should anyone see him he'd be able to cover his eavesdropping by just continuing on his way.

"If he calls again I'll let you know immediately," said Beverley, "and I'll get the exam papers brought to you as soon as they arrive."

_Exam papers._

He knew what he was going to do.

They weren't fooling anyone, Michael thought, it was blindingly obvious to anyone with half a brain that they were still seeing each other. Why else would Kate spend nearly every free period in Caroline's office? She'd made excuses, of course, when he'd asked her about the state of their relationship. She'd stuttered at first, thrown off guard by his directness, but she'd recovered well and made a convincing play of covering up their sordid secret. _Curriculum meetings my arse_. She must think he was born yesterday. But this might work entirely in his favour. Nobody likes favouritism in the workplace, least of all Gavin, the Head of the Board of Governors, and Michael imagined he could invent a few more things that Gavin wouldn't like.

When Michael had finished his last class of the day he had visited the staff room, placing several folders and files into one of the many filing cabinets and retrieving an envelope from his pigeon hole. Several other teachers were busy doing the same but Kate was notably absent. He enquired as to her whereabouts. She was busy in the book room finding suitable sheet music before the choir practice started.

A couple minutes later Michael quietly popped his head around the book room door and shouted "Oi!"

Kate jumped, "God, Michael. You scared me half to death."

"Just Michael is fine." He laughed as she composed herself. "Wondered if you fancied a few at the pub?"

She shook her head and gestured with a hand that held several tatty-looking documents, "Sorry, choir practice."

"Oh right, never mind then." He fidgeted with the pen that was poking out of his jacket pocket.

"Maybe another time, Michael. Thursday is always a bit full on."

"Yeah, sure." It's now or never, he thought, time to put plans into action. "You couldn't do me a favour could you?"

"Sure," Kate sounded very chipper, always the generous one, willing to help out.

Gesturing toward the goliath Xerox copier that stood in the corner of the room he said, "I needed to copy something earlier but I just can't work that bloody machine. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

She giggled, "Sure." He was new at acting dumb but was focused on using it to his advantage. "It's easy really, if you know what buttons to press." Kate waved her documents at him and motioned over to the machine.

Michael turned to glance back out the open doorway, no one had seen him come in and he'd prefer if no one knew he'd been here at all. Closing the door until it was barely ajar he walked over to Kate, standing just behind, peering uncomfortably close over her shoulder.

A thought popped in Kate's head for a second. Was he hitting on her? Had Michael moved on from asking her out for drinks to inventing petty reasons to spend time with her? They'd been friends since her first day at the school. Michael had been keen to portray himself as one of the trendy teachers; not the fuddy-duddy, tweed-wearing stereotype that most assumed would occupy the role of Geography teacher. She'd assumed, perhaps wrongly, that he'd focused his attentions on her merely as a friend, a fellow young teacher, someone with whom he might have things in common, as opposed to his older counterparts who enjoyed nothing better than a spot of afternoon tea and an episode of Miss Marple. But now? He was really close and Kate felt just a twinge of discomfort at the intrusion into her personal space.

"Now, pay attention," she joked, glancing at her watch, "I'll show you real quick but if you need any more help it'll have to be another time because I really need to get to the music room."

Michael nodded emphatically, "Go for it," and prodded a finger at his temple, "I'm like a sponge me."

Opening the lid of the mammoth machine she instructed, "Put the paper _face down _on the glass, top left corner, okay?"

"Yep."

Kate closed the lid and pointed a finger at the keypad. "Enter your four digit passcode," she glanced at Michael, his brow furrowed slightly, "you can get a new one from Beverley if you've forgotten…"

Michael waved a dismissive hand, "Oh no, yeah, sure, I have it somewhere…"

Kate punched in her passcode number, 8623, bringing up another screen on the machine's display. "Press copy, ignore all this other stuff, it looks complicated but it's really not," she waved a hand over the screen, "Punch in how many you want," she pressed just two more buttons, "and then just hit the big green button and you're all done. It does the rest for you. Paper, sizing, blah blah, all automatic."

"Yeah, no, I'm good. I think I got it. Thanks Kate."

As she gathered up the sheet music she had placed on the copier glass and the new copy emerging from the output tray, she nodded, "no problem, see you later."

Kate swept out of the room and swung the door back behind her.

Michael stood still for a second contemplating whether or not to peek out the door to make sure she was gone. He shook his head, conscious that the paranoia that often overtook him was unnecessary. After another moment he drew the pen from his jacket pocket with his right hand. He extended his left arm fully out in front of him, causing his jacket sleeve and the cuff of his shirt to retreat upwards against the motion, before drawing his left hand back towards his chest. With it balled into a fist, a form he found himself making frequently in recent weeks, and a lascivious smirk across his self-satisfied face, he wrote something on the back of his hand.

_8623_.


	6. Tea Time

As Caroline strode confidently down the school corridor she couldn't help letting her mind wander. Passing Kate's classroom, the sound of rowdy pupils still mid-lesson leaking into the hallway, she wished the school didn't have such solid doors. What she wouldn't give just for a peek in through a windowed panel at her lover. She was on autopilot, absent any focus other than seeking the solitude of her private office, as she continued down the stairs and through several sets of doors. As she turned the last corner she came face-to-face with Michael Dobson. He had almost run directly into her and, as Michael tried unsuccessfully to apologise, his tongue tying itself in knots, stuttering something unintelligible, Caroline snapped, "For Heaven's sake, Michael." He stood motionless, trying and failing to contain the look of utter horror that had overtaken his facial features. She side-stepped him and continued on her way, huffing audibly and not caring if he heard. Her hands brushed at her clothing as she left him in the distance, palms smoothing her blouse, jacket and the waist band of her skirt, as if to wipe off some unseen and undesired transference from the slimy, little man. He couldn't help but notice her annoyance, why should he expect any other emotion from her. He couldn't do right where the Head Mistress was concerned, even if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. His primary emotion was relief, firstly that he hadn't had actual physical contact with the prickly woman, god forbid, and secondly, that she hadn't spotted the parcel he was carrying. Why did she keep bumping into him? It wasn't the first time today. She quickly rid her mind of the suspicion that he was deliberately following her around as ridiculous nonsense. She knew she could check his class schedule should she wish to, she just wasn't sufficiently interested in the man or whatever it was he was up to. It had been a long day and inwardly she was exhausted. As she found her office, passing Beverley who was busily talking on the phone, she closed the door forcibly by the handle and let her weary body fall into her desk chair. Caroline hadn't seen much of Kate this week at all. It was Friday and last weekend's outing to the care home was the last occasion they had spent some quality time together. There was a time when Caroline would have been grateful to be so busy. Chasing her own tail was a familiar feeling, something she was used to. She wasn't used to the feeling that sprang up now, that she wanted to be doing something else, with someone else. She'd always used her workload to her advantage when it suited, to avoid situations and certain people. As much as she bemoaned the fact that her working days were never-ending, oftentimes she took things home with her, there were many evenings when she had gladly chosen to work in her study rather than be trapped in the same room as John. She made her excuses convincingly and often, but now the opposite was true and she was losing her patience.

_Poor Beverley_, she thought, the woman who was her right hand most days took the brunt of Caroline's ire. She took it well though, never resenting Caroline or retaliating with a sour attitude of her own, understanding as much as Kate the pressures she faced daily as Head Mistress of an elite private school. Caroline made a mental note to offer Beverley something in the way of recompense for her recent behaviour; a bottle of wine perhaps, or maybe she'd just send the woman home early today. Caroline sighed as she dropped her elbows on the desk amidst stacks of folders and papers, her hands holding her face, her jaw tensing as she stifled yet another yawn. _A bottle of wine_. The thought kept swirling around Caroline's head. Maybe she would keep that for herself. For certain she could gulp a large glass of red right now and call it a day. But first they had to solve the mystery of the missing exam papers.

Kate was busy too. There was a great deal involved in preparing the choir for the annual Music for Youth Festival. It was the first year they'd been accepted past the auditions stage, thanks entirely to Kate's involvement in improving the quality of the choir and their repertoire, and she had worked non-stop since finding out. It was just like Kate to put everything she had into it, to give 110%. Caroline smiled inwardly. She wasn't sad, nor did she resent how much it had kept Kate occupied this week; she was so proud. It wouldn't go on much longer, she knew, only until the night of the concert and she could wait. By then every last exam would be complete and everything would be much more relaxed.

Caroline stared out of the window, wondering silently if she should take control now and book them a weekend away somewhere. Neither would be free for weeks but she could get a good deal online if she did a bit of surfing. She might get good girlfriend points too, since she'd unceremoniously knocked the idea on the head the first time Kate had suggested it. She rarely used the computer for anything outside work. She and technology didn't get along well and she supposed she might have to ask someone for help. It had taken the boys weeks to convince her an iPhone was best suited to her requirements, knowing she could receive her emails as well as make calls, though she hadn't yet used any of the apps they had raved on endlessly about. Her mother used a computer, perhaps she could help? No. Trying to involve her mother in plans for a romantic getaway would be far too awkward. Beverley perhaps? Caroline had no doubt she'd be discreet, and there was no need to tell her _who_ the trip was for. But it was better to be safe than sorry. So, until they'd officially informed Gavin of their relationship Caroline was still going to keep her and Kate's private life exactly that. Her final thought on the matter was that she would wait until she got home and ask William for his assistance and suggestions.

Caroline was jolted out of her daydream by a knock at her office door. She busied herself moving around files on her desk and nudging her mouse to bring the computer back to life. No one need see her distracted by her thoughts, she had to be focused, or at least look focused, and she was thankful she'd had the mind to close the door on the way in. Kate popped her head around the door as it opened.

"Hi."

"Hi," Caroline purred with a genuine and involuntary smile.

"Are you busy?"

As Kate came in and walked toward her lover's desk, Caroline was just getting up from her chair, "No, no, I er… I mean yes, I'm always busy, but not too busy for you." They shared a brief hug and Caroline murmured appreciative noises as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman and received loving arms around her waist in return.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," whispered Caroline as they released from their embrace. "I thought you were still teaching."

"All done for the day," replied Kate.

"Goodness me," exclaimed Caroline, checking the time on her wrist watch, "is that the time already?" She sighed, her mind now filled with all the work she had left to finish today. She shouldn't have wasted so much time daydreaming earlier and just gotten on with it.

"Caroline, I might need to skip dinner, I'm sorry." Kate worried she might upset Caroline by cancelling their plans and her fidgeting gave her away.

"Oh, I see."

"I managed to speak to a few staff members earlier and they agreed to an additional choir rehearsal…" she paused for breath, wincing at her choice of priorities, "tonight."

"Right." Caroline was trying hard not to sound too disappointed, but she couldn't help wishing she could spend her entire evening curled up with her gorgeous girlfriend. Kate wasn't aware of how insanely cute she was when she was nervous, even as she picked and pulled at the hem on her cardigan she was adorable.

Caroline tried to remain upbeat; to discourage Kate from her passions wouldn't be right, "Well maybe tomorrow then."

"Absolutely!" Caroline was obviously disappointed, as was she, but if Kate didn't give this choir competition her all then she wouldn't be living up to the flattering statement Caroline had submitted to the Teacher of the Year assessors. Caroline had insisted there was no favouritism involved in her reasoning, as with her other nominations, it was all purely professional. Regardless, she had unknowingly piled Kate with the added pressure of now living up to that perfect representation. Kate would have been content to take some time off once exam season was over, to spend time alone with Caroline, to explore where this relationship was going. But now she was so busy she could barely think straight and it would last several more weeks yet at least. A visit to Caroline's after a week of what felt like non-stop choir rehearsals would be a welcome break.

"Please tell me you have time for tea before you run off and leave me again." Caroline poked out her bottom lip, exaggerating a neediness she had never really possessed until Kate came into her life.

"Just a quick one."

"Ok, stay there," Caroline said excitedly, handling Kate firmly by the biceps, "I'll get Alison to make us some." She gave Kate a quick kiss, lingering slightly longer than she intended, "Don't go anywhere."

Kate murmured her obedience as Caroline skipped out of the office and disappeared. She could hear the unmistakeable sound of Caroline's heels retreating down the corridor as she stepped over to the free chair opposite Caroline's desk and sat down. Dinner at Caroline's would be wonderful, her mate was a fabulous cook and so the food was sure to be delicious. Whether or not they would have additional company is something she resolved to ask Caroline about while they chatted over tea. No mention had been made of John recently, though they'd barely had time for chit chat of any sort recently, both of them suffering frequent work-related interruptions and distractions. Was he still letting himself in whenever it suited him? Was he still planning the dreaded book? She might skip that particular line of questioning; it would be a sore subject with Caroline. Kate planned out her conversation points for tomorrow in her mind, no point going there today, it would take too long. They had some serious things to discuss though, not least of all the occurrences of last weekend when they had visited her father. She wondered whether Caroline hadn't approached the subject of Joseph's apparent acceptance of their partnership deliberately, to give her some time to process it, or whether it was a simple manifestation of Caroline's occasional selfishness. Or had it scared her off a little? If Kate was honest she was still somewhat confused by the whole incident herself. Perhaps that's why neither of them had talked about it, there was no definite _it_ to talk about.

Kate pushed aside her insecure thoughts, wishing away the uncertainties that remained in her about the strength of Caroline's feelings. She glanced at her watch, hoping Caroline would return soon with the tea. She didn't have much time left before she would have to head off to the music room to corral her staff choir. As she waited, her mobile phone began to ring and she searched each cardigan pocket before finding the noisy item. She saw the calling number and was immediately overcome with nerves.

"Hello?"

As Kate listened to the female voice on the other end, her face became distorted, the edges of her mouth turned downwards and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ok yes, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you."


	7. Hard Time

Kate was already up and out of her seat, racing out of the room, before the phone call had ended. Passing Beverley on her way out, not stopping to talk directly, she fired off, "Tell Caroline sorry about the tea." She waved the phone around beside her head, a gesture she hoped would add emphasis to the brief explanation about her quick departure, "It's my dad. I have to go."

Beverley didn't know the details but assumed immediately there must be some kind of family emergency. She tried to reply but Kate was already running away down the corridor before she got chance. Only a few moments later Caroline swept around the door holding two steaming mugs and sporting a smile that lit up her stunning blue eyes. Beverley noted it only seemed to happen when Kate was close by. She'd had an inkling about those two for a while and had made a point of helping Caroline, albeit unknown to her boss, when it came to freeing up time in her schedule so she could spend it with Kate. A more relaxed and happy Caroline made for a relaxed and happy staff.

"Um, Caroline…" She spoke apprehensively, nervous about breaking news that was sadly going to wipe the smile from Caroline's face "I'm afraid Kate had to go."

"What?"

"Something about her dad. She ran out of here pretty suddenly."

"Christ! Was she okay? Did she say…"

"I don't know. She was in a hurry. She said sorry about the tea though."

"Ok, well, er…" Caroline stood in Beverley's outer office, her face betraying her disappointment, not knowing what to do with herself. Still holding two cups she moved toward her office and then back again indecisively. Should she go after her? Should she drive to the care home or wait for word from Kate? If she did leave, when would she find the time to get the rest of her work done? Maybe she wasn't going to the home; perhaps she was headed for the hospital. There was no way to know. Caroline turned again, this time to face Beverley who was still sat behind her desk, her gaze studying Caroline's face. Placing one of the cups in front of her assistant Caroline forced a smile, part reassurance that she wasn't silently having a raging panic attack and part friendly offering, "um, tea?"

"Oh thanks," said Beverley, taking up the hot beverage with pleasure.

Caroline spun around, her free hand now on her hip and was almost through her office door when she turned back around suddenly, "Shit! The choir..."

"Huh?" Beverley was lost.

"Er, Kate… she was supposed to be having choir practice. I need to tell them not to wait around."

"Oh well, I'll go," offered Beverley, jumping up from her desk chair, "I'll run up to the music room, give you time to make a call."

"No that's okay," Caroline waved her free hand, the other still grasping her drink, "I'll go." She retreated into her room and reappeared a few moments later. Having relieved herself of her tea but now clutching her mobile phone, Caroline spoke feverishly, "Actually, you could check the music room, if you don't mind, and I'll check the assembly hall. Kate didn't say where the rehearsal was being held tonight."

"Right you are," replied Beverley. She was always keen to help, Caroline thought, and as the two of them headed swiftly in opposite directions up the hallway another realisation occurred to her. Of all the people she worked with Beverley was the only person she hadn't caught gossiping or sniping behind her back. It had been unfair of her to think of Beverley as loose lipped without proof, but she had nonetheless. To the contrary, she seemed very loyal and thoughtful. If anyone was in a position to figure out her relationship with Kate it was Beverley. If she did know about them already she didn't acknowledge it and Caroline appreciated that. It made everything easier.

Caroline walked as fast as her heels would allow, her ankles ached almost as much as her heart as she pounded towards the assembly hall. She dialled Kate's number on her phone as she approached the imposing double doors. As soon as she entered and saw the great hall was empty she pressed the call button. She paced back and forth with a hand on her hip waiting for the call to connect. As it did and she heard the beginning of Kate's voicemail message, she sighed to herself. _What's going on Kate? Where are you? _She rubbed her forehead over and over with her thumb and forefinger as she left a message for Kate to call her back. There was no way Caroline would be able to concentrate enough to continue working today and she walked more slowly back to her office than she had away from it.

"I sent them home," Beverley stated as Caroline walked past her desk in the outer office minutes later.

"Thanks."

"I'd say the same to you," Beverley continued, "if I thought you'd listen."

"Sorry?" Now Caroline wasn't following, she had heard words being spoken but her preoccupied brain hadn't registered them.

"Go home, Caroline. I'll be in extra early tomorrow. We'll sort out your schedule, switch a few things around. It's nothing we can't handle. The last box of exam papers turned up finally, I've left them on your desk. Everything else will keep 'til tomorrow. I'm going home now and you shouldn't sit in here on your own in an empty school. Go. Home."

Beverley left no room for interruption and the emphasis she put on the last few words left Caroline a little stunned. Her addled brain struggled to form a coherent argument. There was no fault in Beverley's reasoning, she'd obviously planned what to say in order to deter any dispute from her superior, "Er, but I, um…"

"You've worked late every day since, well… for weeks now. You must be tired. I can help you and I will," she paused, searching Caroline's face for any sign that she may have just crossed a very big line. "Tomorrow."

Caroline didn't have the energy to rebut. Beverley was right. She nodded slowly and watched the other woman put on her coat to leave. Caroline followed suit, gathering up her handbag, a few files from her desk and her coat from the stand in her office.

At least at home she could get a hug from her boys whilst waiting to hear from Kate, whenever that might be.

* * *

Friday. Only one more day until the weekend. Just one more day until she could rest a little.

Caroline sighed heavily and looked at the clock on her office wall again. _Where is she? Oh god, I hope it's not bad news._ It was almost 8am and Caroline had been at school since 5am. How else was she going to catch up? That was the last time she'd let Beverley talk her into going home early. She had finished the small amount of work she'd taken home with her last night, apologising to the boys for being shut in her study all evening, but she could have done more and it did help to distract her somewhat from worrying about Kate and Joseph. She hoped they were still on for dinner tonight.

Picking up her phone from where it lay on the desk beside her keyboard, she checked her incoming calls and messages again. Still nothing. She'd lost count of the number of voicemails she'd left. She checked her contacts for Gillian's number. Her thumb hovering over the call button, she considered asking Robbie to file yet another missing persons report. The voice in her head at least remained pragmatic, _there'll be an explanation, no need to panic_.

When her phone rang suddenly she almost dropped it in her lap. Startled and with fingers fumbling to find the answer button, she called Kate's name even before the call connected.

"Caroline?"

"Oh, Gavin, hi." She breathed long and hard, trying to steady herself. "How can I help?"

"I need to speak with you urgently, in confidence. I'm on my way in."

"Oh, okay." Caroline didn't probe any further, it was pointless. In his position she wouldn't appreciate twenty questions over the phone, he'd explain when he got there.

Gavin strode into Caroline's office less than 10 minutes later with a look on his face that made Caroline immediately pale.

He motioned that he was going to sit, dropping into the chair opposite Caroline without hesitation. Caroline was about to stand, bracing herself on the arms of her chair, "I'll get Beverley to…"

His entire demeanour clearly showed he was in no mood for tea. "What I have to say, Caroline, is very serious." She tried with all her might to remain calm as she settled back into her chair. She'd handled catastrophes of all magnitudes before; it was part of the job. "And I'm here because despite the fact that some Governors have differing opinions, I happen to think you are the best thing to have ever happened to this school."

_What on earth could be so bad that she needed a warning from the Board of Governors?_

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, Caroline. Just so we're clear. This is a personal courtesy only."

"For god's sake, spit it out, Gavin." Caroline was panicked and as quickly as the words snapped from her lips she regretted them.

"Someone on the Board received a tip last night, that there may be something… untoward happening here with regards to exam results."

"That's not possible," she shook her head violently, causing her blonde hair to swish around her face. "No. Not a chance…" she paused taking in his words, her brow furrowed so far her eyebrows hurt, "Anyway, what tip?"

"Is Kate McKenzie in today?"

"No, she's er…" Caroline tried to find the words while her mind swirled with every question known to man. _What on earth did this have to do with Kate?_ Giving him only as much information as she thought he needed, she said "She had a family emergency."

"I need you to take me to her classroom. _Right now_."

Gavin was already up and out of his seat, clutching the briefcase that had sat upon his lap since he'd arrived only moments before. He waited only a couple of seconds more before his face contorted to something resembling anger and clearly instructed for her to do as she was asked. Caroline followed behind him, through the outer office and into the corridor. _What was happening? _She knew everything about this school, about everything that went on inside this school. It was her job. It was her life. If there had been any hint of cheating, a faint whiff of someone even thinking about cheating, she would have known about it. But now, she was being led around her own school, and she was completely in the dark.

Neither the Head Mistress nor the Head of the Board of Governors spoke as they walked through the school's hallways. Caroline travelled gracefully but determinedly, a step in front of Gavin, leading the way with the face of a woman who was not to be messed with. Both deftly avoided the many students that already swarmed around the school. Classes would start soon, so Caroline was keen to get whatever misunderstanding this was out of the way before Kate's supply teacher arrived to cover her first period.

As they stepped inside Kate's classroom, she began to lose her patience, "What the hell is this about Gavin, hmm?" Her nostrils flared and her blue eyes blazed with irritation.

"Now look," he replied, trying to placate her with down-facing palms, hands outreached, "I'm going to ask you some questions, for which I need answers, but you also need to be here as a witness."

"A witness?!" She was almost shouting now, her emotions getting the better of what she knew to be bad behaviour towards her superior.

"Have you ever left a member of staff unattended in your office?" Caroline huffed, what a _ridiculous waste of ti… _"Caroline?" His voice was direct but not accusing, causing her to look up from where she'd been staring at the floor in front of her feet. "Have you ever left… another member of staff… alone… in your office?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as her brain analysed endless memories of meetings and visitors and more personal moments…

She gestured with an outstretched arm, exasperated, "I have an open door policy, Gavin. You know that."

"Who, Caroline?" he spoke more gently now, aware of the upset that might surface at any moment.

"I, um…" pinching the bridge of her nose she thought back over the last week, it had been long and tiring… so many meetings… She rubbed at her forehead, her head bowed in concentration, eyes squinting.

And then the answer came.

"Kate."

"Miss McKenzie?" clarified Gavin. "And..." he hesitated, loathe to ask, "are you having a personal relationship with Miss McKenzie?"

"I don't see what that has to do…" she was shaking her head again in disbelief.

"Are you? A relationship with a teacher that you didn't disclose to the Board?"

"Yes." She couldn't lie. It was impossible for her. Even at 16, the age most kids lied to their parents all the time, she hadn't been able to tell her mother a single untruth. She could keep things to herself very well, better than most, but omission wasn't the same as lying.

Gavin absorbed the information, his face shifting from shock to comprehension to disappointment. He wasn't expecting that. Caroline had never stepped a foot wrong since gracing this school with her formidable presence. She must have been well aware of the school's policy. It wasn't unheard of, this kind of relationship, it happened all the time. Any school that didn't have married couples teaching alongside each other was generally the exception, not the rule. The fact that it was two women was beside the point. She should have made it common knowledge, not least to prevent the obligatory gossip that usually originated in the staff room. Gossip that often proved to be untrue, as he'd thought would be the case on this occasion.

"Its early days," said Caroline, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had seemed like an age but was probably only a few seconds. "I did intend to inform the staff… at some point, once I felt more comfortable with the situation myself."

Gavin nodded to convey his understanding as he mentally connected the dots. Teachers had children. Sometimes those children attended the same school that the parents taught at. Less often those children were the offspring of their school's Head Mistress. He scrunched his nose whilst calculating how rare it might be to have your own children at the same school as your lesbian lover. A tricky situation, indeed. Any other time he could have forgiven her delay, but weighing the accusations that now lay at her door, he had no choice but to treat this revelation very seriously.

"The person who gave the tip seems to think you have behaved favourably towards Miss McKenzie lately. Unfairly so."

"I can assure you that is _not_ the case."

"She was nominated for Teacher of the Year."

Caroline reacted angrily to his implication, "Yes! On her _own_ merit." She continued her defence without taking a breath, "Along with two other members of staff who have equally excelled themselves, contributed to after school clubs, managed extra-curricular activities in their own free time. And anyway, we weren't even together then." She had both hands on her hips now. Feeling much as she had during that dreaded fight with her mother, her blood boiled and she had to swallow the insistent urge to call him some of the horrible names she'd often heard her mother use, and worse still.

"That doesn't rule out favouritism, Caroline, as you well know." Caroline was too furious to respond. Gavin wanted to tread carefully, picking his words to ensure he wasn't misunderstood, "Would you ever grant a teacher access to exam papers ahead of the official session?"

Caroline scrunched her brow fiercely, her stare fixed on Gavin's form as he stood next to Kate's desk. _What kind of question was that? How could anyone think she'd do such a thing?_ "I don't know what it is I'm being accused of here…"

"Answer the question, Caroline."

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Gavin immediately turned away from her. Dragging the desk chair backwards he sat down, started opening the desk drawers and rifling through the contents. Caroline stared at his profile in astonishment, her mouth agape and her eyes stinging.

Not finding his intended treasure, Gavin changed his posture, pushed back the chair and reached down below the desk. Finding and retrieving a brown satchel he scooped up the bag and placed it on the desk. Now standing, he opened the flap of the bag that Caroline recognised to be Kate's own possession. Gavin dug inside, examining the contents as Caroline wondered if it contained Kate's phone. _Maybe that was why she hadn't called her back?_

Just as Caroline realised she had let her attention wander, Gavin cleared his throat and produced a hand full of photocopied A4 sheets. He held them in Caroline's direction, not close enough for her to take them from him should she wish, but close enough to see what was written on them. They were for Tuesday's written German exam. THE exam. The missing exam.

Gavin's expression became infinitely more sympathetic as Caroline's heart stopped. She didn't hear the school bell sound for morning registration. She didn't hear Gavin ask if she was okay. She could hear nothing save her own mother's voice echoing inside her head…

_"She's having you on. She just wants to get promoted…"_


	8. Tipping Time

The conversation that followed passed Caroline by like a bad dream, swirling around her brain but not really finding her conscious thoughts as she stood with a hand to her gaping jaw, shaking her head with disbelief. Gavin took control and Caroline stood unflinching as he spoke. He reassured Caroline she was under no suspicion of wrongdoing. He reasoned that she had quite obviously been, in fact, a victim of someone else taking advantage of her for their own gain. He demanded she break off any personal ties immediately, lest the press get hold of this story, which they undoubtedly would. He argued that the nature of her relationship, whilst none of his or the school's business, would only serve to multiply the number of difficult questions Caroline would face as well as imply she was complicit in the deceit. He promised to deal with it swiftly, to contain the fallout himself as much as possible, and to give her time to recover her composure before beginning the disciplinary procedures and investigations that would be required.

Caroline murmured her obedience, frightened to speak, worried that the only thing to escape her lips would be a torrent of wails and gasping breaths as she broke apart.

"Depending on what else we uncover, it might mean retesting, maybe more," he continued, his eyes fixed on Caroline who eyes were still fixed on Kate's satchel. Bowing his head now and sighing deeply, Gavin moved his hands to his hips, pushing his suit jacket open. "The Inspectorate might be called back in." Caroline's eyes suddenly shot up to look at him. "The reputation of this school is in jeopardy, Caroline. I don't need to tell you how serious this is, for all of us." Caroline shook her head once more, acknowledging her understanding with watery eyes. She cleared her throat, preparing to speak but still unsure of what to say. Gavin could see and feel her heart ache. "I'm genuinely sorry, Caroline." He spoke softly and breathed, waiting for a sign that she'd heard him. "We just need to deal with this properly, to prevent any lasting damage to the school." She nodded now, sniffing and breathing deeply to stifle the tears that had threatened her repeatedly. "I'll give you until 3pm to resolve… whatever it is you need to do…" he breathed again, waving an arm in the air towards the Head Mistress, "I'll set up the meeting with Kate and you can go home."

"No, I can…"

Gavin didn't let her finish. "I don't want you involved… Caroline, I… just let me handle it." He decided any show of sympathy would probably only embarrass Caroline further, so instead he stuck to being direct and overly professional. "I need you to do what you do best. I need damage control, not a school entirely disrupted. So I need you back to your usual, arrogant, bossy, no-nonsense self as soon as possible. I want this place running like clockwork and I want this issue locked down immediately. Got it?"

She might have taken offense, had she not accepted many years ago that those specific personality traits had helped her to excel in her chosen profession. She nodded, sniffing again, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, silently appreciating how Gavin had dealt with this uncomfortable situation, "Mm-hmm."

"We'll deal with the rest if and when it surfaces." Gavin moved to leave the room, heading towards the classroom door as Caroline remained rooted to the spot. He turned to check she was alright, noting this as the first occasion he had ever truly known her to be speechless.

He watched as her pale hands stroked down the front of her body, smoothing her clothing, as her chin tilted up pushing forward a defiant jaw. He saw the exact moment she resurrected the icy barrier that had only recently been broken down; her eyes narrowed and hardened, her throat gulped down the last wave of emotion. She was ready and he lead the way back out into the corridor.

* * *

Gavin had stopped outside Caroline's office to speak to Beverley whilst the Head Mistress had continued inside. Caroline had avoided any eye contact with her assistant as she passed by, not betraying any sense that everything wasn't perfectly normal. She could hear their muffled voices through the heavy office door but ignored them, leaving Gavin to action his part of the plan. She turned her attention to her computer, waking it from its slumber, intending to bury herself in work for the next few hours until she was sufficiently calm to do her part.

The 'new email' icon on her taskbar begged for attention and she wiped away the silent tears that spilled down her cheeks. Resting her elbows on the desk, she buried her face briefly in her hands, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. As she wondered what else could go wrong today, an additional layer of frost developed over her rapidly thickening skin and a slight sneer formed across her face. Her fists clenched as anger rose up from deep within her gut and she felt sorry for anyone else who might cross her path today, for she would certainly take pleasure in chewing them up and spitting them out.

She slammed her hands down on the desk, causing her keyboard to jump, cursing her predicament, her face flushed with shame. "Fuck!" As Gavin's words tumbled from her memory, friend and lover, Caroline Elliott, waged internal war with Dr. Elliott, Head Mistress and furious bitch. _How dare he tell me what to do with my personal life! But of course I would do what's best for the school. How could I just let him steamroller me like that? I'm in no fit state to deal with this now, he's welcome to it. I need to hear Kate explain… surely there's been some sort of mistake? But I saw it with my own eyes... I couldn't stand it if she lied to my face too. I can't risk my entire career for this. No one does this to my school and gets away with it. How can I have been so blind? Will anybody ever just love me for me? What was I thinking falling for a teacher? I'm always telling the staff about 'conflicts of interest'... It's time to take my own advice .I'll just finish with her, quickly and without explanation, make it as painless as possible. Would that be too cruel? What would it matter? I was never heartless… I didn't used to be like this. But she deceived me and my heart is broken… again._

Caroline huffed and turned back toward the computer monitor. She shook her head lightly and inhaled. As she exhaled loudly she rid herself of the last few lingering shreds of Caroline Elliott, settling back into Dr. Elliott, a protective shell she would choose to wear permanently from now on. She clicked the mouse to bring up her emails, desperate for anything to distract her from the morning's events. This was going to be a very long day.

She groaned loudly in frustration and threw her head back upon spotting an email from Kate, eyes upwards and wishing the ceiling could fall and bring her excruciating nightmare to an end. "Urgh, God." The preview pane showed the entirety of the message and Caroline began to read even before considering whether or not she really wanted to.

**_To:_**_ Caroline Elliott;_

**_From:_**_ Kate McKenzie;_

**_Subject:_**_ Hi_

_Dad had a bad turn yesterday and they admitted him to the hospital. When the home called me I panicked and left as fast as I could. I'm really sorry. I wanted to call you but I must have lost my mobile somewhere between leaving school and getting home, but by then it was far too late to disturb you. I hope you weren't too worried. My classes are covered for today but I'll see you this afternoon at some point, let me know if you have some free time. I hope we still have plans for dinner!_

_Kate_

_x_

Caroline's tears started to fall again and she was powerless to stop them, giving in to the ache in her chest and the lump in her throat.

It wasn't like Kate couldn't have contacted her if she'd wanted to; the bloody hospital had phones, didn't they? She had half a mind to call the home that cared for Joseph just to check if Kate was telling the truth now, but it was petty and she dismissed the idea. Clearly Caroline wasn't Kate's first priority, as much as she might have professed it in the beginning, and rightly so if her Dad really was poorly, but the flagrant neglect Caroline would endure each time this occurred would be too much to bear. It was right to end it now, to end it quickly before it became any more painful, if that was even possible.

Her mother had been right all along. How was that possible? Her mother had been so mean and cruel that she didn't deserve to be right as well.

Caroline's mind began to wander, a full picture suddenly dawning on her. What if the Board decided to suspend her too, just for letting it happen, for employing someone so conniving? She would never cope with losing the last few pieces of her life that hadn't already spontaneously combusted. This was like John leaving her all over again. She couldn't conceivably beat her depression if it came back with a vengeance now. What about her boys? How would they cope with the embarrassment and ridicule of having a mother who was so easily tricked, who trusted someone so implicitly, welcomed them into her family, let them close to her sons, and then been so disgraced that she might never work again. How would she ever show her face if that happened?

Caroline sniffed and began to wipe her tears with a tissue snatched from a nearby box. When she was finished trying to rescue what was left of her soggy mascara her attention returned back to the email. With one finger hovering over the Delete button she paused. She didn't want to reply, didn't want to speak to Kate, didn't want to deal with any of it but she knew… Dr. Elliott knew it had to be done.

**_To:_**_ Kate McKenzie;_

**_From:_**_ Caroline Elliott;_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Hi_

_Kate,_

_I'm surprised to hear you misplaced your phone. I thought perhaps you had left it at school along with the other items in your satchel, which I found in your classroom this morning. I have a very full schedule today but if you come to my office at 14.45 I can return it to you and we can talk. _

_Caroline_

Was it too much, too cold, too telling? Caroline rubbed at her forehead using the span of her thumb and forefinger, pressing along her eyebrows trying to soothe a pounding headache. Time seemed to pass more slowly as she sat in seclusion. She stared out of her office window, an unreadable, blank expression across her face. When her wishful daydreams of a perfect life and a perfect love became too much she closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair. It was fifteen long minutes later when Caroline worked up the courage to click 'Send'. The Head Mistress was content to hide in her office until Kate arrived. Then she would do what she had to do to protect herself and her school.


	9. Break Time

Kate stepped into Caroline's office later that day feeling uneasy. She quite often spent time there during a free period whenever Caroline wasn't busy with meetings, but today seemed different. Being intercepted in the corridor by Beverley and told she now had an unexpected meeting with Gavin at 3pm meant this was no longer just a social call. The email Caroline had sent her in reply was detached and distant, business not pleasure. Kate suspected something was very wrong at school, perhaps with one of the teachers in her department or a student from her class, and the icy cold reception she received from Caroline only amplified the nervous feeling roiling in the pit of her stomach.

Kate took a seat opposite the Head Mistress, wrapping the comfy cardigan she wore across her chest and folding her arms across her chest defensively. Caroline was all business today, tightly buttoned in a shirt that emphasised her curves underneath her authoritative, tailored blazer. She didn't look up as Kate waited for her to start. She inhaled deeply, bracing herself for whatever Caroline needed to discuss. This wasn't about the satchel.

After a pause and a deep breath Caroline began, "It's over."

Kate's mouth hung open as her brain delayed the processing of Caroline's unexpected words. "You're not… wait, what?"

"This just isn't going to work Kate." Caroline was very blunt. _Just do it_. "I just have too much on my plate. I can't do this right now. I thought I could but I need..." _What? Someone honest… real love… to run away… for the world to swallow me up_. Caroline was boiling on the inside. She couldn't bring herself to broach the subject of the copied tests. If it was indeed as they suspected, and Kate had used her access to Caroline as a means to circumvent the school's testing system, then the Head of the Board of Governors would surely deal with it in an appropriate manner. No doubt Caroline's job would also be on the line. Their relationship had to be past tense or this was the end of the line for her career.

"You're giving up on us, just like that?" Kate frowned. She didn't believe what she was hearing, again.

"It's easier this way, Kate."

"But you said…"

Caroline interrupted, "I can't cope, okay." She huffed as she slumped in her chair, causing whatever Kate was going to say to catch in her throat. "John's insufferable at the moment. It feels like he's still always there. The divorce is difficult, for everyone, and I just need to get my head around things…" Caroline's voice trailed off as she stroked her brow worriedly.

"What's really going on?" Kate blurted. She had been caught totally off guard at the start but now fully formed thoughts were starting to crowd her mind.

Caroline was visibly affected by Kate's question. How could she have let Kate use her like that? She was smart, smarter than most, but stupid in love it seemed, and Kate showed no signs of guilt at all. She resolved herself to getting this over with as quickly as possible. "Look… this situation isn't doing either of us any good. I've neglected my work. You have your Dad to worry about. I have…" she sighed, "John and his ridiculous behaviour to contend with and I think it is best that we… stop."

"I don't understand." Kate shook her head furiously, trying to make sense of Caroline's reasoning. It was lame, she thought, using a term she heard most often from Laurence. They could work through whatever was now making Caroline so unsure, couldn't they?

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision."

"You can't tell me you haven't been happier Caroline. You can't. I know, because I was there. You're not fooling me so whatever's going on or whatever has been said we can work it…"

"No." interrupted Caroline abruptly, waving her hands. "We can't. I really am sorry. I'd like it if we could be civil to one another but that's really all I have to say on the matter." Her piercing blue eyes lifted from their focal point on the desk, where Caroline's hands had been holding a pen, thumb and forefinger of each hand holding the tip and base. She glared at the younger woman, willing her not to argue lest her heart should actually break into a million pieces right here in this room.

"Look," Kate began timidly, standing and beginning to pace in front of Caroline's desk as she spoke, "things haven't been easy, I understand that. This whole thing has been a huge adjustment, for everyone and it's bound to…"

"Bound to what?" Caroline interrupted impatiently. She didn't want to have to go over this again. She was so disappointed in Kate that it hurt to even look at her. Finding out that useless, selfish excuse for a husband had cheated on her came only a close second. Was she still so utterly unlovable that someone would carry on this pretence and lie to her face?

"If it's something I've done, if…" Kate's thoughts quickly jumped back to the ride home from her father's care home. Had she come on too strong and scared Caroline away?

* * *

_Neither had used the L word yet, but Kate's heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she drove. She'd been so overwhelmed by the visit, by Caroline's comfortable presence, her thoughtfulness, and her dad's implicit acceptance of their relationship that she'd started talking without really letting her brain intervene._

_When she'd mentioned some time away again Caroline seemed keen but then Kate got carried away. When she mentioned how much she enjoyed spending time away from school with Caroline she hadn't realised she'd crossed a line._

_She babbled without stopping for breath about mornings spent with Caroline and her boys, laughing at breakfast, helping to find lost shoes and gathering up homework. She rambled about taking two cars to school and how much easier it would be if they could drive in together without fear of what people might think upon their arrival, saving fuel costs and enjoying that extra time in each other's sole company. She blurted about evenings spent enjoying candlelit dinners in Caroline's dining room, savouring the quality food that Caroline so enjoyed making each time they decided to stay in rather than eat out. She blathered about enjoying their secluded privacy at Kate's house and how they would always inevitably snuggle together on the sofa, Caroline with her book and Kate surveying her beautiful profile with awe in the low light while she massaged Caroline's calves that were slung across her lap. She stammered about wanting that, all of that, every day if she could get it while Caroline smiled sweetly but didn't reply, instead focusing on the passing scenery out of the window while a hand absentmindedly covered her mouth…_

* * *

"…If I've pushed you too soon. I know I jumped the gun talking about the future, our future, and I know it'll be a while before your divorce is finalised and John moves on…_ if_ he moves on, I mean he'll always be around 'cause of the boys and…" She was rambling again, it really was becoming a habit, but she had learned that staying quiet next to Caroline only enabled the older woman to control the situation.

"That's not… it's not…" Caroline struggled to find the words. A lump formed in her throat as she stood and moved from behind the desk. Suddenly something clicked in Kate's memory; the warning signs had been there but she had ignored them. Had Caroline only wanted her until now because she felt flattered? No, they loved each other… didn't they? Caroline still hadn't said it, as much as Kate had wished for it day after day, and as her confusion deepened, attention wandering from carpet to window and back to carpet, Caroline continued with watery eyes and a hard, stony timbre to her usually soft voice, "I'm sorry, Kate. I just can't do this."

"But, Caroline…"

If Kate wouldn't take no for an answer then perhaps Caroline's actions would speak volumes over her words. "I actually have to go now and since Beverley's not outside you'll have to show yourself out." And with that she grabbed her bag from the cupboard top beside her, scooped up an armful of papers from her desk and fled the room, grabbing her coat from the coat stand en route.

"Caroline?" Kate's voice was louder now, shouting. She turned and followed Caroline out into the corridor.

Caroline knew Kate would chase her. She had to put a stop to this excruciating confrontation right this second or she would explode. "Goodnight, Kate," she barked angrily, her words echoing through the expansive hallway.

Kate stopped in her tracks, watching Caroline storm forcefully down the corridor and out the door as tears rolled softly down her cheeks. What the hell just happened? That wasn't the Caroline she knew. What had changed? What was she going to do now?

Caroline hurried clumsily into her Jeep, flinging her papers and belongings onto the passenger seat, screeching away from the main door faster than she ever had before. Seething, she willed her shaking hand to locate the seat belt buckle into its slot, unable to manage the simple task while the other hand steered her wildly out of school gates. "Dammit!" she yelled, pounding a hand on the steering wheel, tears gushing, and desperate breaths heaving in her chest. She hated herself. Fucking stupid bitch. What the hell had she done?


	10. Down Time Part 1

The remains of the day were a blur to Kate. Gavin had found her crying softly in the corridor, unsure of what had occurred between the language teacher and Head Mistress. Determined to deal with professional matters, and seemingly unconcerned with her personal matters, he made sure Beverley was back at her desk in the outer office, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, before making use of Caroline's command centre for his own purposes. Kate sat barely listening, too distraught to function, as he laid out the situation they now found themselves in.

Gavin explained about the anonymous complaint they had received and about finding the copied exam papers in her classroom. He set out the school's policy, something she should be familiar with but he said it anyway, on the consequences of defrauding the school board and the inspectorate. He shared his disappointment in her conduct and his anger at having his Head Mistress caught up in her scheme. He admitted to having been impressed by her prior achievements and her willingness to propel the school into the limelight with the choir's ambitions. He was sad for the pupils that it may not now happen, and more than anything he wished she was the upstanding, reliable, selfless and talented person Caroline had always professed her to be.

"…Suspended pending an investigation." Gavin handed back her satchel that had been sat on the floor of Caroline's office, propped against the side of the desk. She let it fall into her lap, arms encircling it as if clutching a comforting pillow to her chest. Only scattered speech registered as she battled the tears that still consumed her face. With her eyes focused on the wall beside Gavin's head she sniffed and breathed, inhaling deeply and exhaling through her mouth, trying to calm her pulse and rationalise everything she was hearing as a bad dream; a very bad dream.

"…Gross misconduct… possible police prosecution… dismissal."

"I don't… I don't understand…" she interjected, unsure of her own voice and shaking her head with denial, "I didn't do anything."

"We will set up another meeting for next week, Kate. You can make a statement then in front of the School's Inspector." Gavin was quickly wishing he hadn't had to do this today. Kate was quite obviously in no fit state to understand or acknowledge the enormity of the accusation against her. He felt almost sorry for her; if Caroline had done as he suspected then Kate did seem to have feelings for Caroline after all. Had they developed before she set her mind on trying to falsely improve her class grades? Or had they developed afterwards, during the time it had taken to befriend and ensnare the Head Mistress under false pretences, however long that had been? He shook his head briefly, unwilling to comprehend then mind of a person so manipulative and dishonest.

"For the time being you aren't required to attend your classes, we'll retain the supply teacher. Beverley will contact you with the appointment and you are free to go home."

Kate just nodded slightly to convey she understood, as her legs lifted her from her seat almost without her permission, "Mm-hmm." The chill that washed over her forced goose bumps all over her arms; hairs prickling underneath the sleeves of her cardigan and standing up on the back of her neck. Her hopes were finally and resolutely crushed. Another long breath left her tired lungs, a sigh so big Gavin could only stare and wonder what was going through this young woman's mind. Kate smiled sadly, the corners of her mouth barely turning upwards, setting Gavin on edge for a moment, as her swirling thoughts suddenly calmed. Her gaze was barren and empty, pupils wide and eyes blinking rapidly. She should never have come back. Her resignation should have been the end of it. Accepting Caroline's pleas to return after their temporary break-up was a mistake. She was a glutton for punishment and all that remained here now was the potential for her to have what was left of her heart and soul pummelled repeatedly. That was exactly what had just happened. Caroline's words still rang in her ears and her sudden exit finally all made sense. It all made perfect but very painful sense. Caroline had made her choice, and it was her job, not Kate, that she obviously cared for the most.

* * *

The walk back to her car and the ride home felt like she was on auto pilot. Her dark eyes were almost black and full of loneliness as she stepped back into her house. She dropped her satchel just inside the door and shrugged off her coat. Still clutching the mobile phone she had only recently retrieved from its hiding place under the driver's seat of her car she leaned back against the wall. Unread messages and unheard voicemails called to her, nagging for attention, but she willed away the aching hurt in her chest and desire to hear Caroline's alluring, whispering tones. The phone bounced down onto a small entryway table as she slung it from her hand, a brief sneer of disgust playing across her mouth. Burning, searing tears poured forth as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, unable to face the rest of the day or stand any longer, every bit of strength sapped from her weary body.

* * *

Kate can't sleep. It's only late evening, she isn't particularly comfortable and her stomach muscles have started to ache from sobbing. She's started to wrap her mind around not working again, not anytime soon anyway. _Perhaps now is a good time to move closer to dad's home? Wait… why should I? I fought once before and I can do it again. They're not going to push me out for something I didn't do!_

She racks her brain trying to figure out why Caroline would do all of this, considering what she went through; coming out to her family, the fights with her mother, telling her children, swallowing her pride and apologising to Kate after their own fights… the more she thought about it the more something just didn't feel right.

Gavin had said something about a tip, an anonymous complaint… _who would do that? _ She knew she hadn't done what they had accused her of, she wouldn't… _who would make up such a thing?_ What had she done to cause so much hatred? Or maybe it wasn't her…

Kate hadn't thought to ask Gavin earlier, she'd been too confused, her mind too confounded… well, she was still confused but her mind was starting to untangle the mess that had become her life. Caroline had slammed her walls back up so quickly, she hadn't seen her like that in a long time. She was laid on her back, head propped on a pillow, with her elbows bent up by her head while both fists bumped lightly and repeatedly into her forehead. She'd become used to the softer, gentler, more open version of the woman she loved.

_Loved._

Had someone threatened her? Had Caroline been the one to receive the anonymous complaint? Why hadn't Caroline trusted her? Why hadn't they talked about it? Besides the fact that Caroline walked out almost immediately, not giving Kate any chance to address it, Caroline must have known about the impending meeting with Gavin so why had she settled on making this only about them, about their relationship?

Kate was driving herself crazy with so many unanswered, or unanswerable, questions bombarding her mind. It wasn't about them, she thought, not really, and anger slowly built up inside her as she concluded what Caroline had in fact done.

Caroline had sacrificed them, both of them, for the sake of the school's reputation, to prevent a scandal. _She just couldn't trust me. Why couldn't she talk to me_? Maybe she was more petrified than she let on about coming out at work. Caroline had taken control of everything without Kate's consent, and all without even a hint of doubt that Kate had done what she was accused of. She never even asked. Kate resolved to call Caroline in the morning once her mind was less muddled, to say everything she felt and to tell her exactly what she thought of her.

But first she would call Gavin and try to get some answers.

* * *

Caroline sat silently on her garden bench, staring blankly at the lawn and surrounding plants. She didn't know how long she'd been there, several hours probably, but she didn't care. The sun had long since set as she sat clutching her wine glass, grateful for the peace and tranquillity of her surroundings and the warmth of alcohol in her belly. She welcomed the dark and felt the invading cold seep into her extremities as her breath began to billow and ghost in front of her face. She'd stopped bothering to wipe the tears from her face, letting them stain her pale cheeks. She looks down and waves a hand around her lower legs, retrieving a green glass bottle by her feet, hoping to refill her glass but finding the bottle empty. A small chuckle escaped her throat as the bottle clinked back onto the floor; the irony of an alcohol-related coping mechanism so closely resembling John's was not lost on her.

William watches his mother from his bedroom window. As it starts to rain, droplets shining and glinting under the light from the garden's coach lantern, his mother seems oblivious and doesn't move. He's seen enough. She might never confide in him but that doesn't mean he can't still try and protect her, save her, comfort her against whatever is now consuming her heart.

"I'm calling Granny," he shouts into the hallway after making his way downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve the house phone.

"I already called Dad," yells Lawrence from the sitting room.

"What?" William freezes. "You idiot!" he screams as his younger brother shuffles into the kitchen beside him.

"He's on his way over. She's been sat out there for hours."

"I know," bites William, the words forced through his clenched teeth, "But Granny would help, he'll just… just make things worse."

"No he won't," smiles Lawrence, "You just think that 'cos you hate him." He points towards the window overlooking the garden, the view of his mother now shrouded in darkness and obscured by rainfall on the glass, "How can _this_ get any worse? I've seen more life in a zombie movie!"

William bends down to Lawrence's eye level and snaps, "Don't you speak that way about Mum. She's only like this because of that bastard."

Lawrence seems unfazed by William's threatening demeanour and just shrugs as he turns away to rummage through the refrigerator, "Well he didn't do this. She was fine this morning. Must be something at work… or Miss McKenzie?" He wiggles an eyebrow towards his brother as he closes the fridge door and stuffs a sandwich into his mouth. William doesn't care for Lawrence's suggestive tone as he says Kate's name and swats him on the arm.

"Oi!"

William picks up the cordless handset and moves towards the kitchen window as Lawrence settles at the island to continue devouring his leftover lunch. "Well Dad can't help with any of those things so I'm still calling Granny." He stares out of the window, watching intently, wondering what else he can do as Gillian's voice comes on the line.


	11. Down Time Part 2

**A/N - I just wanted to say a few things ahead of this next update, which is very overdue I know!**

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I'm still very new at this so it's very much appreciated. Please keep them coming. Updates for this story have been a little inconsistent and that wasn't my intention but hopefully you're sticking with me anyway! I have rough versions of Chapters 12 to 15 written already so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one!**

**Life has been a bit crazy lately, some of which I didn't see coming. My workload and thus my stress levels were off the charts for a few weeks. I had to move house very suddenly and I'm still living out of a suitcase while crashing in my Dad's attic room (I'm 32 for crying out loud, give me a break!). I made a much needed trip to see my girlfriend in the US and came home a fiancé! Sadie, Sadie, married lady, that's me!...Well almost, it'll happen next year most likely, but I'll let you know and your invite will be in the mail!**

**Anyway, enough about me, let's get back to the story. I hope you're enjoying it and that you find the plot believable (to a degree) and true to the first season. How excited are we for season two?! Can't wait! Keep the reviews coming, I love to read what you guys think, I hope this story goes everywhere you hope it will!**

* * *

"The exam papers went missing, we're not sure when but they would normally have been kept in Caroline's office, which you had access to. We interviewed a member of staff prior to speaking to you who confirmed they had seen you using the photocopier to copy the exam papers," stated Gavin matter-of-factly. "We found the copied exam papers in _your_ bag…" he paused for emphasis, "…in_ your_ classroom."

Kate listened, scratching her head and raising her eyes to the ceiling. "Gavin, listen…" she sighed, getting increasingly frustrated, "I should have been more present, um… alert, earlier when you… during the meeting, but I was dealing with something personal." She didn't want to let slip, unaware of how much Gavin actually knew about her and Caroline's relationship. "But I'm asking you to believe me. I don't expect you to reveal who told you all this, but whatever they said is _not true_." She was raising her voice, struggling to temper her anger lest she should get herself into even more serious trouble, if that were even possible. "It's not true. I didn't do it."

"Kate…" Gavin tried, but she didn't let him finish, he had to hear her now.

"I haven't _seen_ or_ touched_ those exam papers. Last I heard they still hadn't turned up at school and anyway, I wouldn't cheat. I'm good at my job, I work hard, and I respect Caro…" she cleared her throat to remove the lump that was developing "the school, the Board and the Education Authority."

If Gavin had any doubt about her guilt he didn't speak it, though his tone seemed to soften a miniscule amount, "You need to come in on Monday, Beverley booked us a meeting for 10am. In the meantime you can prepare a statement for the Board and if you have any contrary evidence you should be prepared to present that to us too."

Kate gave up the fight, not getting anywhere and managing only to sigh even harder down the phone. "Will Caro… will Caroline be there?" She hesitated when her girlfriend's name passed over her lips, threatening to pull with it a sob that might have broken her in two.

Gavin softened even more now, "No, she won't. I'm dealing with this." He sighed now too, sympathy getting the best of him upon hearing how feebly Kate had spoken Caroline's name, "She is not involved… at my request. Do you understand? And we are _not_ having this conversation, but everything Caroline has done today she has done because I told her to." He hoped, all but physically crossing his fingers, that Kate would now let this drop. He'd already said too much.

Kate sniffed and as she exhaled an unexpected weight seemed to push down on her chest, forcing unrelenting tears from her eyes. "I can't say any more, Kate, until the meeting on Monday. See you then."

"Okay thanks… bye." She ended the call without hearing Gavin's reply, if there was one, and dropped down onto the couch from where she'd been pacing back and forth in the living room. She wished she'd had the foresight to retrieve her phone and take it back upstairs with her before making the call, instead she found herself now in her lounge without any motivation to move back to bed. Weeping softly, she grabbed and tugged at the blanket that draped over the back of the couch, pulling it over her exhausted body as she lay down, resting her head on a couch cushion. All at once she felt her own heartache multiply with desperate thoughts of Caroline, _her_ Caroline, being in the same amount of pain.

Kate rested for several minutes, eyes closed but not sleeping, until her tears slowed and her breathing evened out. Upon opening her eyes her gaze fell upon her mobile now sitting on the coffee table. She knew she had to speak to Caroline, and it couldn't wait until tomorrow, she just didn't know what on earth she was going to say now.

Celia sat quietly beside Caroline on the garden bench as William worked the coffee machine on the kitchen counter in between peering out the window.

"Come on love. At least come inside before you catch a cold, hmm?" Celia rubbed a gentle hand up and down Caroline's back, now covered by a plaid blanket that William had thoughtfully handed over when Celia arrived.

_"I tried to get her back inside," he muttered through barely concealed tears as Celia observed the garden scene from the kitchen window, "but she asked me to leave her alone." The look on William's face broke Celia's heart._

_"She didn't even scream at Dad so something's definitely wrong," snorted Lawrence. Celia saw the pain and anger in William's eyes and placed a gentle hand on his forearm before her eldest grandchild's fuse blew completely. She shook her head softly, as much an apology as a warning. Lawrence had dealt with many difficult years of family life in an entirely different way to his elder brother. It still surprised Celia though just how much Lawrence relied on humour to bury harsh reality. This evening wasn't something most children would, or should, experience and it didn't seem like a laughing matter, but she wasn't about to reprimand either of them under the circumstances._

_"Why don't you head up to bed lads, I'll go and talk to her."_

_Lawrence turned on his heels, seemingly anxious to get back to whatever show he'd been watching in the sitting room earlier, but Celia had observed his fidgeting and nervous behaviour, her gaze turning to watch him walk away, and knew this was affecting him far more than he let on. William made no move to leave the room. As Celia turned back towards him he scooped up a blanket from the couch and took a step towards her, holding it out to for her to take. "It's bad, whatever it is," he sniffed. "Dad just got annoyed when she ignored him."_

_Celia stroked her hand up and down the boy's arm again. "It'll be alright, love." She forced a half smile, "Go on." She tipped her head in the direction of the stairs._

_Turning back to the window as she listened to William padding up the stairs, the sounds of the sitting room TV filling the empty space, she whispered to herself, "never a dull moment."_

Celia sighed loudly. Her billowing breath mixed with Caroline's as she continued to hug her daughter close to her side, one hand rubbing circles on her back, the other grasping at the blanket, tightening it around Caroline's body. Celia tried to ignore the chill that was quickly enveloping her own body as the rain seeped through her clothing, wanting not to rush Caroline for fear of her daughter lashing out. She'd had many a slanging match with her only child over the years and though she knew Caroline had much love in her, most of it was buried beneath many layers of bravado and arrogance, they shared a bitingly, cruel tongue that Celia didn't want to be on the end of tonight.

Caroline continued to sit silently, staring now at the raindrops that had accumulated in and around the empty wine glass she was still holding. She shivered just barely, body numbed by the pain and preoccupation of her thoughts, as Celia spoke quietly to her again.

"I sent the boys to bed, so you don't have to worry about them."

Caroline couldn't help a tiny chuckle, causing Celia to dip her head further, her face questioning why this of all things might prompt a reaction. "Liar," stated Caroline bluntly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards a fraction. She turned her face towards her mother, grateful that the water dripping from her hair and down her face masked the tears she still couldn't stop. "I can hear the TV from here."

Celia beamed back at her, nudging her daughter's knee with one of her own and using the hand that was behind Caroline's back to grip her fiercely around the shoulders and give her a squeeze.

"You need to help me with something important…" confided Celia while she still had her daughter's attention, her serious tone eliciting a somewhat shocked and desperate look from Caroline. _How does she manage to make absolutely everything about her? Can she not see I am broken? _"…Come and show me where you keep the tea bags 'cause I'm bloody parched!" Caroline couldn't stifle her chuckle this time, thankful for the distraction and the stubbornness of the iron-willed woman who was now gripping her by one arm and practically dragging her back inside the house.

Caroline's mobile phone began to ring, for the third time in as many minutes, flashing furiously where it lay on the kitchen table. It stopped abruptly just as Celia opened the back door, the musical signal indicating an empty battery swallowed up by the sounds of the TV in the next room and the bustling of bodies as the two women clambered up the door step and into the room.


	12. Opening Time

_John's boys had been unable to offer much in the way of explanation upon his arrival. Frustration, and some annoyance at his eldest's snippy attitude, was swiftly causing a red blush to spread up his neck and face. He stood facing his soon-to-be ex-wife where she sat hunched over on the garden bench, hands clenching at his sides as he shivered against the weather, strangely shocked as he regarded her pathetic figure._

_"What's going on, Caroline?" he barked. The only response was a quiet sniffle as her attention remained toward the floor. "You're scaring the boys!"_

_A painful pang of guilt flipped Caroline's stomach and she stifled yet another sob with a gentle shake of her head._

_His hands found his hips beneath his jacket and any concern was quickly replaced with impatience. "It wasn't me this time, so I can only assume something happened with your… that…" he waved one hand around, searching for an appropriate word before finding his hip again, "her, the woman… the lesbian." Caroline closed her eyes for a long moment and John knew he'd simultaneously hit the nail on the head and pissed her off._

_After several long moments of silence, John fiddled with the collar of his coat, fighting against the cold raindrops making their way down the back of his neck._

_"What no angry comeback?" he asked, his amusement raising his voice half an octave. "No telling me what an insensitive, closed-minded prick I am? Caroline?" he shouted, his eyebrows drawing together in concern, "Do you even hear me?"_

_John bent forward now, searching out her eyes, finding only a blank, unseeing stare that sent a shiver down his spine._

_"I think you've finally lost it!" he stood back up to his full height, indignant and pompous, relishing his innocence and enjoying her misery, "I can't believe it, you know, all this time and I was actually starting to feel as if I had something to do with making you this way…" he sniffed and rubbed a finger along his nose, wiping away the wetness that had collected on his face._

_"Look at me, Caroline!" his voice louder than ever now, drawing the attention of William who had continued studying the scene from the kitchen window on and off. "Hello? Earth to Caroline! I'm not standing out here all night while you wallow in… in…" he shook his head, struggling to make sense of the situation and both arms outstretched, gesturing towards her, "whatever this is. What is this, Caroline? This isn't normal. _You_ are not normal!"_

_Caroline heard the words and fought to keep a smile off her face. Where once she'd have been a tornado of blinding rage, she could find no such energy any more. She was tired. She'd had enough. She was done. It was too much to fight the self-loathing and loneliness._

_John couldn't take any more. Caroline's catatonic-like state was too infuriating, and he'd left a perfectly good dinner with Judith to come and help a person who couldn't even stand to look at him. "CAROLINE!" he screamed, breaths coming faster and arms tensed by his sides, "Stop this right now and come inside…"_

_Nothing._

_"FINE! I'M NOT STICKING AROUND FOR WHATEVER KIND OF MENTAL BREAKDOWN YOU'VE HAD THIS TIME, YOU… YOU… CRAZY BITCH!"_

_William looked on as his father turned and stormed back toward the house, his face scrunched and red with anger. The sound of the back door drew Lawrence back to the kitchen and he stood side-by-side with his brother at the island. John shook off the worst of the rain from his coat and stomped his feet on the mat as he groaned and ground his teeth furiously._

_"Granny is on her way over," offered William calmly, hoping it would encourage his father to leave, rather than stay out of concern for their wellbeing. It wouldn't do to make this awkward situation even worse._

_"Good," John exclaimed sharply. Lawrence's raised eyebrows betrayed his surprise at his father's outburst. He'd not been privy to the outdoor meeting, choosing instead to hunker down in the sitting room, as he so often did, and pretend everything was alright with the outside world. But now he knew it hadn't gone well. "Maybe she'll have more luck…" John stated in between heavy breaths, making his way to the front door to show himself out, "I couldn't get any sense out of her anyway…" he threw over his shoulder back toward the boys, just before he slammed the front door behind him, "Mad cow!"_

* * *

"Oh, love, I am sorry," Celia stroked Caroline's hair, flattening it under her palm and rubbing down her back, "I wish I could have gotten here sooner."

Caroline sighed loudly, emotionally exhausted and spent of tears, adjusting her body weight until it fell more comfortably into her mother's embrace. "It's probably a good thing you didn't," her voice no more than a whisper.

"Well, yes," Celia smirked. "I doubt I'd get away with slapping him twice!"

Caroline chuckled sadly, grateful once again for her mother's humour lightening the sombre mood that had encompassed her for most of the evening.

"I think the boys feel better knowing you're not sat out there anymore," said Celia softly, receiving a murmur of agreement from Caroline in return. "You don't have to tell me what's happened, love, but…" Celia turned against the arm of the soft dining room sofa to get a better look at her daughter's face, "I've never seen you like this, Caroline."

Caroline raised her eyes to the ceiling. Heartfelt talks with her mother weren't commonplace and she didn't know if she even knew _how_ to do it. Chewing on her bottom lip, she worried that the person her mother knew might have disappeared for good.

"You're so sure of yourself, so strong. You put_ me_ in my place more than once!" Another round of chuckles filled the space. "But something has you beaten down…" Celia prodded, gently easing into an area she knew she should leave alone – Caroline's private life. "Now, I may not have done things the right way before, I didn't notice enough about you, take an interest really…" she trailed off, reigning in her emotions, battling the painful guilt she'd felt every day since she'd finally accepted her daughter's hidden sexuality.

Caroline tensed in Celia's partial embrace, growing uncomfortable with the closeness but Celia ploughed on determined.

"But I've learnt my lesson. Took me long enough." She flashed a bright smile at Caroline who smiled back, now drawn to her mother's eyes , "I'm so proud of you, of what a beautiful person you are, inside and out," she tugged at Caroline's shoulder again with the arm that was still wrapped protectively around her. "You are so many things, Caroline, in spite of me, but you are not a quitter," she raised one hand, stroking Caroline's chin and grasping gently at her jaw to raise her daughter's face a little more until their eyes were level, "so now, whatever this is you can deal with it, you can." her voiced hitched and a lump developed in her throat.

Caroline caught it, she heard it, and it flipped her stomach once again and caused her bottom lip to quiver. "Mum," she tried, but the tears threatened again and she sniffed, her eyes searching out the floor once more. "I can't…"

"You can," Celia stated softly. "Now, I'm going to make us some tea, and you're going to get it out of your system, and when we're done, we can get started on fixing it. Okay?"

Caroline smiled meekly, appreciatively, and nodded briefly as her mother moved to remove herself from where her daughter had been pressed against her torso. As she stood and moved toward the kitchen Caroline gripped her lightly by the wrist, "Mum?" she croaked softly.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Celia handed a steaming mug of tea to her daughter and sat back down on the sofa, propping a cushion behind her as she leaned back slowly. She knew not to push Caroline to tell her what had happened; she would wait until the extended silence was broken by her daughter when she was ready.

They were halfway through their drinks when Caroline first spoke.

"Where's Alan?"

"He's next door, love. He thought it might be too much for both of us to come barging in here."

Caroline smiled. Alan was such a sweet man. If she wanted she could quite imagine Alan as her father. She wouldn't be opposed to it. He certainly was much more of a caring family man than her own father had ever been. She knew if she asked he'd be here to help her too, genuinely willing and offering kind words. She couldn't imagine him ever having anything bad to say about anyone. He was a sweet and gentle soul.

"Where's Kate?" Celia asked in return, a hint of wariness and trepidation apparent in her voice and a sympathetic look on her face.

Caroline bowed her head as the sadness and desperation she'd tried so hard to rid herself of made a crushing comeback. "I've screwed everything up, mum," she cried, sobbing into the remains of her tea.

* * *

"So, okay… let's just make sure I understand you," interrupted Celia, rubbing a hand across her weary face and taking a deep breath, "Kate is going to be fired from her job for stealing tests that you really don't know that she stole… and you haven't even _talked_ to her about it?"

Caroline's face mirrored everything Celia thought about the situation. It was absurd and ridiculous when stated in such simple terms. Caroline shook her head firmly. "I know," she said simply, shame washing a blush over her already pink cheeks.

"I think you know how silly this all sounds, love," Celia chastised as Caroline sniffed back more tears. "And I'll tell you what I think," she spoke as Caroline nodded, unspoken permission granted for harsh words she saw coming but needed to hear. _Please tell me what I should do. _"But first let me ask you a question." Celia turned again to regard her daughter straight on, taking a deep breath and stroking both hands down Caroline's cheeks before cupping her chin as she did when the girl was a small child. "Would you expel a student from your school without checking first what happened, without speaking to them and getting their side of the story?"

"Well, I.. I, er… no. No, of course not."

"But you've essentially done that to Kate."

"NO. I didn't… couldn't… er, Gavin was dealing…"

"But it's your school, Caroline! Since when did you let that greasy weasel take over?"

Caroline leaned back now, regarding her mother with a mix of confusion and annoyance, shaking her head causing limp, damp hair to cling to her face. "I didn't," she stated firmly, never more sure of her place as the head of her school.

"That's what I thought," grinned Celia, standing to return their now empty and cold tea mugs to the kitchen sink as a shy smile crept its way across Caroline's face.

Celia stopped abruptly at the kitchen island after rinsing the cups and placing them to one side. "I don't believe it... about Kate. I know I don't know her very well, and for that I'm sorry, I will get to know her better, I promise." Caroline's smile receded as she tried to correct her mother. As much as Caroline wished things were different they weren't together anymore, but as much as she tried she couldn't say the words again, it hurt too much.

"She seemed like a lovely woman... and she cared about you," Celia nodded, eyes shining as they peered lovingly toward her daughter, "I saw enough to know that." Taking another deep breath now, steadying her resolve and trying to convey more confidence than she felt, "So you do whatever you need to do to fix it, get to the bottom of what really happened and..." she swallowed the lump in her throat now, "you tell her exactly how you feel. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."


	13. Study Time Part 1

Celia had made sure Caroline went upstairs to bed once they had finished talking. They'd put the world to rights on that dining room couch, and she felt much better by comparison, but still sleep had eluded her for hours. She'd tossed and turned frequently, her mind racing, unable to switch off. Something her mother had said in between the uncharacteristic compliments, caring words and helpful advice was bothering her. It had inexplicably stuck with her, weaving through all other thoughts, stubborn and unmoving, demanding attention. If only she could figure out why.

_"It's a little late, I know, but I've come to the realisation that a happy life is a messy life. You can't box things up into neat little packages."_

Neat little packages. Packages.

As theories and suspicions confused her tired mind, Caroline sat slowly upright in bed, her eyebrows knitting together tightly, contorting her weary face. Wiping a hand across her brow, shifting messy blonde hair out of heavily lidded eyes, she sighed in frustration at the earliness of the hour. It was barely light out.

The feint throbbing in her temples, a reminder of the greedily-consumed and ill-advised bottle of red from last night, was motivation enough to get her heading downstairs right away to make coffee. Focused on her immediate goal she flung back the heavy down duvet and swung both legs out of the bed. As her feet hit the floor, she sat for a moment longer on the edge of the mattress, a hand gripping the bed on either side of her thighs.

A plan of action was starting to form as her thoughts swam. What was previously cluttered and disorganised began to sharpen and make sense.

_A package. He was carrying a package._

She knew what she needed to do and who she needed to ask for help. She gritted her teeth and groaned as realisation struck and anger swiftly followed. Letting her head fall backwards and a light chuckle escape her dry throat, she couldn't believe her own stupidity. It was as plain as the nose on her face, as was the real culprit. She spat three words, each of which echoed in the darkness and rang in her ears, "Michael_ fucking_ Dobson."

* * *

"I need you to meet me at school." The muffled voice on the other end of the phone sounded surprised but not annoyed by the odd request. "Yes, I know its Saturday, just…" Caroline swallowed heavily, gulping down her pride and embarrassment, "I need your help." Shaking her head, she busied herself with several other tasks as she went around the house, the cordless land line handset tucked between her ear and shoulder. "I'll explain when I see you, if you could just spare me an hour or something, please… Dammit!" she cursed quietly, retrieving her mobile from the kitchen table and noticing the absence of battery power, "No, sorry. Yes…" snatching up her handbag, flinging in the mobile and a few other bits she headed for the coat rack by the front door. "I… okay, no that's wonderful. I'll meet you there. See you then. Bye."

Wrapping herself in a winter coat and scarf Caroline went over her plans once more in her head whilst regarding her haphazard, distorted reflection in the frosted glass of the hall window.

"Boys, I need to go out," she yelled up the stairs, swinging off the bottom-most section of handrail, eager to get out the door, "Will you be alright for a while?"

Responses of '_yeah'_ and '_yes, mum' _rang across the landing, demonstrating once again the distinct differences so apparent between her two sons. It was still early, too early for them especially given it was the weekend, but she was relieved. They wouldn't miss her for a few hours. She hoped that a few hours would be all she needed.

* * *

"Hi Gillian."

"Caroline, you look terrible." Gillian was surprised to see her at the cottage door, the look on her face betraying instant concern for her father, "is… is everything okay?"

Caroline smiled meekly, fully aware of the increasingly dark circles under her eyes and how pale she was without her makeup on, "I, er… is Robbie here? I need some advice about something."

Moving to one side, she made room for Caroline to enter, "Oh yes, he's through there, come in."

Caroline stepped inside, ducking her head just a little underneath the low door frame. She saw Robbie on the couch opposite the window and made her way round the front of the empty sofa next to it.

"I'm sorry to impose on you so early in the morning."

"What's up lass?" Robbie enquired having overheard his name being mentioned. Caroline had always felt comfortable here; it was a very cosy and inviting house and the occupants she was learning to call family were easy to get along with. She sat down on the empty settee as Gillian disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll put the kettle on," Gillian called over her shoulder.

"Well it's, um, a bit strange I suppose but I wanted to speak to you, since er… well you know about these things and," she sighed, settling herself and trying to calm her nerves. Just thinking about the situation made her blood boil. She placed her handbag down on the cushion beside her and fidgeted with her fingers as she began, "Kate and I have found ourselves in a bit of a situation at school and I want your advice on what to do about it." She was stalling a little, waiting to divulge all the details until Gillian re-emerged with the tea.

Robbie listened intently, leaning forwards, his elbows resting on his knees, "What's happened?"

"Kate was suspended." Gillian audibly gasped from the kitchen doorway as she poked her head around the frame, her mouth wide open in disbelief. She had been waiting for the water to boil within deliberate earshot of Caroline and her boyfriend. "Copies of an exam paper were found amongst her things, in her classroom, by another teacher. It was reported to the Head of the Board of Governors and now the inspectors are probably going to come back and turn my school upside down."

Caroline looked up from where she had been staring at the floor as Gillian returned with the tea. She placed a tray down on the coffee table and handed a steaming cup to a grateful Caroline. Gillian gave Robbie's leg a shove, "Move up," she whispered. Robbie shuffled along the couch enough for Gillian to squeeze in beside him. "That's… horrible." Gillian looked at Caroline with a mix of confusion and sympathy.

"Well it's worse… actually," Caroline continued. "They think… and I thought," she paused, ashamed of herself, "that she had used me for access, that she made all this up… us, just to get away with it."

Gillian took a sharp intake of breath and raised a hand to her mouth, "Really?!" She was incredulous. "Wait, that…"

"It's not true," interrupted Caroline feeling very defensive and shaking her head passionately, "I'm sure of it."

"Well no, but how do you know?" Gillian leant forward, each arm resting on each knee mirroring Robbie's position, her hands clasped together tightly. As she looked directly at Caroline, concern for her future step-sister clearly visible on her face, she wondered how this woman could cope with yet more stress in her already complicated life.

"I didn't… in the beginning, and I've made such a terrible mess of things." Caroline looked up to the ceiling as she rubbed at her forehead, sighing deeply, wishing this whole sorry mess was just some sort of twisted nightmare. "When I was first informed I… was shocked and… overreacted. I was so angry, felt so utterly… disappointed. The repercussions for the school and for me professionally were…" She shook her head, looking down at the floor again feeling utterly ashamed, "I broke up with her." Her gaze wandered but avoided Gillian's and Robbie's stares as she rambled, "I was convinced that our personal relationship would make things appear so much worse so I finished it. I didn't give her much of an explanation… any explanation." She bowed her head even further in disgust at herself, how could she have behaved so cruelly to the woman she loved?

As Caroline took a much needed gulp of her tea, moistening her sore, dry throat, Robbie interjected, "Sorry, but what does this have to do with me?"

Caroline continued to explain as she looked back and forth between Gillian and Robbie, gesturing with her free hand, "The more I think about it, the more I know I was wrong. I think someone set her up."

Gillian softened, contemplating what Caroline had said, and blew the steam off the brew she now cradled in her hands, "So… right, you can fix it though, can't you? I mean, it's your school."

"Normally yes, but I was told to stay out of it because of our, um… conflict of interest." She gave a knowing look and raised an eyebrow at the two frowning faces that looked back at her, "I think the idea was to get one or both of us fired, for whatever reason." She was almost certain she knew the reason.

Robbie leaned forward now, retrieving a cup for himself, intrigued but afraid he would have to deliver Caroline some bad news. "So they found Kate had the tests… and…" he shrugged an unspoken 'caught red handed'.

"No, no, no…" Caroline corrected as she became more animated, "He… we found them in her bag, but it had been left at school overnight. You see Kate had left earlier than planned the day before due to an emergency..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling very angry at herself. She hadn't really spared Joseph a second thought throughout all of this and made a mental note to check up on him later. "But classrooms aren't locked. Anyone could have put them there."

Gillian was nodding now, following Caroline's reasoning and appearing to agree with her suspicions, if only for moral support. Robbie kept his face blank, save for the permanent furrow in his craggy brow.

"There is no proof that I know of, just the verbal complaint. I mean, I saw the papers in her bag but I didn't see her with them."

"So who would do all this and… and why?" Gillian was almost bouncing in her seat, eager to solve the mystery and quite enjoying the excitement, her face a perfect representation of perplexed puzzlement.

"I have my suspicions. A colleague. He spat his dummy out when he was passed over for the Teacher of the Year nomination. He already tried to blackmail me. I just thought he was a clueless idiot, but now… I wouldn't put it past him. It's the only explanation that makes sense to me." She wracked her brains again… he had to have something to do with this. She shuffled herself toward the edge of the sofa as her tone became more assured.

"Is this something the Police would get involved with?" she asked, now looking straight at Robbie.

"It's a tricky one, love," he replied softly, careful that his tone didn't sound too negative, "we have investigated in schools where they had evidence of exam fraud. But this sounds a little more complicated."

Caroline became increasingly shaky, her mind swirling with a thousand things at once, desperation clutching at her chest as her breath quickened, "The inspectors might be swayed that since the exam hadn't taken place yet the fraud essentially wasn't complete but the Board of Governors can still fire her for intent to commit… not to mention wiping out all her historic test scores, the school's reputation and everything else. I wanted to keep the Police out of it, and I'm sure the Board would want that too, but now…" she trailed off as her eyes wandered before her gaze fell back on Robbie again.

"Look, I can't get the CSI lads to go and fingerprint your photocopier if that's what you're getting at," said Robbie, with more than a hint of sarcasm as Gillian glared disapprovingly at him.

"I realise that," Caroline replied abruptly, resisting the temptation to tut loudly and deliberately in his direction. "I realise what I _do_ know doesn't add up to much of anything but I'm going to do some digging of my own. Kate can't lose her job over this if I'm right."

"Well, like I said love, if you've not much to go on…" Robbie shrugged, sounding unconvinced, like her fate was sealed, guilty or not, she might very well just kiss Kate's job goodbye. What little energy Caroline had possessed this morning seemed to instantly grow when faced with Robbie's pessimism.

"I'll find something," she stated firmly as she stood and looped an arm back through the handles of her oversized bag.

Gillian stood too, aware that the conversation had seemed to motivate Caroline to something, what that was she didn't know and the thought made her arm hairs stand on end. "Just don't go doing anything daft, alright?" she said softly, aware that the woman in front of her was far more fragile than her prickly exterior would have anyone believe. "And call us later if you find out anything."

"Thanks," Caroline nodded, graciously retreating to the front door. "For the tea," she gestured feebly back toward the coffee table, where her full mug remained almost untouched. She forced a smile as Gillian briefly rubbed a hand along Caroline's forearm. "Bye."

Gillian watched her future step-sister from the front doorway as she dashed across the yard towards her car. Caroline jumped behind the steering wheel and wasted no time in spinning the car around and away down the rough track as Gillian, a sad and worried expression making her face feel heavy, spoke again softly to no one in particular, "Drive safely."


	14. Study Time Part 2

It was noon when Beverley's car pulled in front of the main doors at Sulgrave Heath. Caroline jumped from the driver's seat of her Jeep and rushed over to meet her. Seeing Caroline so flushed and anxious she began her concerned enquiry before even managing to close the car door behind her. "Caroline? What on earth is…"

"I need you to help me fix this," Caroline gasped, waving her hands in apology for the interruption. There wasn't any time to waste with pleasantries and Beverley took Caroline's tone in stride as if it were any other day. "You know about Kate," she stated without further explanation, earning a deep look of understanding and sympathy from her assistant.

Beverley knew. Of course she knew. She was a good assistant and she didn't miss a trick. She knew about their burgeoning relationship, about Caroline's failed marriage, and about Kate's suspension. Though details of her boss's personal life weren't discussed or acknowledged, it was Beverley's duty, she felt, to keep her eyes and ears open at all times. Looking after a person of such authority came with a responsibility, and a big part of that was caring for their personal wellbeing, even if they didn't realise it.

Beverley smiled kindly and gave a nod. She gripped Caroline by the forearm, steady both of them and drawing the blonde's attention to her eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

Caroline fumbled nervously trying to get the key to work but quickly the pair rushed inside, footsteps echoing in the cavernous entryway. "Let's get to my office and I'll go through it with you."

Beverley tried to keep up as Caroline's long strides carried her swiftly up the corridor. It wasn't like her to fawn over people in authority but today, seeing Caroline in this determined and emotional state, the respect she had for the formidable woman ratcheted up a notch.

Reaching Beverley's desk in Caroline's outer office, the door still swinging on its hinges from Caroline's forceful entrance, she plonked her handbag down on the surface and turned back towards the opening. Beverley swiftly followed, breathing a little heavier than she was a couple of minutes ago. As the pair took a moment to pause, Caroline removed her coat and draped it clumsily over the top of her bag where it sat on the desk.

Beverley waited patiently another few seconds while Caroline paced a stride back and forth in the limited space, chewing on the skin of her thumb, obviously deep in thought. She ran quickly through the sketchy details in her mind, formulating the list of things they would need to check. With a sharp intake of breath she turned back to Beverley, "I need to know what happened to those tests… before they turned up I mean," she quickly expanded her thought, making sure Beverley understood clearly what she intended to do today. "Somebody else had access to them, or took them, and I think I know who, but I need to be sure." She was aware she was blurting out fragments and broken thoughts as she spoke, but she shook her head briefly and carried on. "Firstly, call our contact at the test centre. Check with them when the tests were dispatched and who was supposed to deliver them. Then call their courier and check who signed for the parcel."

Beverley was already moving around the back side of her desk. Lifting the phone handset with one hand and reaching for her rolodex with the other. She nodded frequently at Caroline, taking in the instructions and eager to help. As the phone began to ring in her ear, Beverley heard Caroline continue quietly at her side. "Then I need you to show me something on the photocopier." She nodded again, silently mouthing an 'okay' as a voice came over the handset.

"Oh hello, this is the Head's Office at Sulgrave Heath… I need some information from you…"

Caroline motioned towards the door, pointing a hand and whispering, "I'll make some tea." She moved quietly out of the room, still listening to Beverley request the information she so desperately needed. She'd had to leave the room; her nerves were getting the better of her. Shaky hands handled two mugs as a small plastic kettle boiled in the tiny staff breakroom. She leaned on both hands where they gripped the edge of the counter and breathed in deeply, trying to quiet the pounding in her chest and focus her mind on the task in hand.

* * *

By the time Caroline returned to Beverley, placing a hot mug on the desk in front of her, the assistant was already on her second call. A notepad clearly visible, she chewed lightly on the end of her rollerball before looking up with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Piercing blues stared back from below a worried and deeply furrowed brow. Beverley rolled her eyes at the time it was taking the courier to search for the manifest.

Only a few seconds later Beverley leaned forwards, toward Caroline who was still standing across the opposite side of the desk. Placing her hand over the mouthpiece of the old fashioned handset, Beverley spoke quietly, "They say the delivery signature says K. McKenzie."

"NO," Caroline shouted, louder than necessary and enough to make Beverley jump a little in her chair. She pointed a fierce finger directly at the handset Beverley was holding, "No. That's not good enough. I need to see it. You tell them they need to show me. I have to see that signature."

As she huffed annoyance and spun around on her heel, Beverley's voice faded in the background. That wasn't the answer she expected. Or was it just not the answer she was hoping for? She pressed a hand to her face, willing away the tears that threatened her steely resolve. _No. No more crying_.

"Yes, if you could email a copy that would be helpful, thank you." Beverley's voice filtered back into Caroline's mind as the throbbing in her temples subsided.

A few moments later and both women were hunched over the computer monitor, staring at the screen and shaking their heads furiously. "I knew it!" screeched Caroline. "That's not Kate's signature." Beverley was already picking up the telephone again as Caroline placed a hand over her gaping mouth and whispered, "Oh my god."

* * *

A quick phone call back to the courier had secured the details of the driver on their route. Caroline had fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair opposite Beverley as the man, now on speakerphone because Beverley had become impatient with Caroline's hovering over her shoulder and made her sit down, confirmed that the person who took the parcel from him and signed for it was a male.

Caroline had buried her face in her hands, overwhelming relief almost forcing a sob from her throat, as Beverley finished up the call. Caroline let out an enormous puff of air as Beverley replaced the handset and smiled widely at her boss.

"He says should we need it he'd gladly give a full description of the person who signed for the parcel. He remembers him clearly. Didn't have many drops that day apparently. Got a load of grief about our parcel being late and made a point to get here first thing to drop it off. I think he thought we might need him to pick someone out of a police line up," she laughed a full belly laugh, unaware that Caroline didn't find the notion quite so ridiculous.

"Michael," Caroline blurted angrily. She took in a shaky breath, unsure whether she should have voiced her suspicion to anyone else just yet. _Oh well, I already dragged Beverley into this mess, she might as well know everything._

"Sounds like it could be," replied Beverley, lowering her voice and tipping her head slightly, welcoming any further conversation Caroline might want to have. "I'll send over his ID photo and ask. It'll save us time and you'll know for sure." Beverley tapped away quietly at her computer for several minutes, enjoying the quiet and the chance for Caroline to breathe and calm down.

"He threatened me," Caroline said softly as she looked up to meet Beverley's eyes. "Wanted to blackmail me." Every pause Caroline made tugged at Beverley's heart. "Kate and I were over already, but he knew…" This was obviously difficult for Caroline and secretly she was grateful to hear this confession. Like being welcomed into a members-only club, she felt privileged. Worthy. Trusted. "And even though I called his bluff I was petrified." Caroline smiled sadly, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she swiftly brushed it away before sniffing and composing herself once more. "I suspect this was all to get back at me."

"But why Ka-"

"Why Kate?" Caroline finished. Knowing exactly what Beverley would be thinking. He didn't frame Caroline after all. "Because we're not over, not really. I-"

"You love her."

Caroline smiled again, lips clamped together as a quiet chuckle forced air out of her nose and her chest contracted. She nodded. _Had she been that obvious? Was she right in thinking Michael was crazy for believing she'd unfairly favoured Kate in everything? Or did the rest of the staff plainly see what she thought she'd kept well hidden? Did they all think the way he did, that she was unprofessional and played 'favourites'?_

"He hurt me by hurting her." Caroline tipped her own head now, her brows drawing together, the sadness on her face suddenly magnified. Beverley saw so much hurt in the blonde's expression that she raised her own hand to her chest in sympathy.

As tears poured freely down Caroline's face she lifted her gaze to the ceiling. Embarrassed and ashamed she confessed betweens quiet cries, wiping at her eyes with her fingers, "And then I hurt her even more."

* * *

In the book room, Caroline and Beverley were hunched over the photocopier. Beverley peering through her reading glasses at the screen that glared from the top side of the machine with Caroline close beside her, eyes squinting in earnest.

"There… no, wait. That's not the one." Beverley sighed and grumbled with frustration. "There's definitely a log on here of who used the machine. It tells you the jobs that were completed and when, along with how many sheets. I just can't remember…" she trailed off, shaking her head briefly, not wanting to give up or disappoint the woman beside her that was scrutinizing her every finger movement and button selection.

"I'm glad you're here." Beverley turned her face to the side briefly and quirked a quick eyebrow towards Caroline. Smiling back towards the control panel she was glad to be of use, even if it was supposed to be her day off. "I wouldn't have the first clue what to do with this bloody machine." Caroline felt the mood lift slightly and though she hadn't meant for her comment to be humorous she was pleased to see Beverley smile. _I'm glad I called her_, she thought, _never mind a bottle of wine or a day off, I really do owe her big time for this!_

"A-ha!" Beverley pushed another couple of buttons with a flourish and a waggle of her index finger, "Here we go. What day are we looking for?"

"Thursday. I saw him with that parcel on Thursday… the same day Kate's da-" Caroline swallowed the half-spoken word with a gulp, guilt and fear climbing quickly up her throat to form a lump. After a pause and a tentative breath she crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "Kate was planning an extra choir practice but had to leave early for an emergency."

"Well it says here she made one copy just after last period. And then another thirty copies a couple of hours later."

"That can't be…" Caroline dredged her recent memory, trying amidst all the happenings of the last few days to pinpoint the facts she knew she could recall. Rubbing a hand across her face, fingers finding her forehead, she said "She came to see me after last period. I remember because I was surprised at the time, I, er… I mean, I couldn't believe what time it was. I had so much work still to do." The last few words were spoken much more quietly, wistfully, as if she had drifted far away just for a moment. Hands on her hips now and tugging her bottom lip between her teeth Caroline's gaze was fixed on the floor. With her head still bowed but gesturing with one arm she began to point at Beverley, the urge to click her fingers as more memories surfaced, "But I popped out to make tea and that's when she left…"

Oh, yes!" squealed Beverley, "I remember she ran out waving her phone at me. Yes… was that Thursday? Gosh. So she…" Beverley trailed off now, the situation becoming clearer as she ran through the timeline. "She wasn't here. At the time it says she printed all those copies. She'd already left."

Caroline's tense body was motionless as she stared at her assistant. A gentle, repetitive nod of the head and the rapid change of emotions that played across her pale face, from pain, to anger, to despair and back to pain, made Beverley instantly sad.

Caroline growled, the noise leaving her mouth without permission as her own voice screamed inside her head and her hands balled into fists at her sides. _How could he? How DARE he?_

"Caroline." Beverley spoke as gently as she could, unwilling to light the fuse that was Caroline's temper, but needing and wanting to see this through with her boss. _Her friend? Surely they could be friends now, couldn't they? _All Beverley knew was she had to help Caroline, to support her as she remedied the situation as best she could, to not let this woman's determination slip when she was almost to the finish line. "We need to go back to your office so I can check my email…" she turned and guided them both back out into the corridor, the heavy door closing quietly behind them, "and you need to call Gavin."


	15. Confession Time

Gavin murmured from where he lay sprawled out on the couch. He sat up with his eyes still closed, as his mobile rang on the coffee table. So much for a quiet Sunday afternoon nap. Shoving the phone to his ear he croaked, "Yeah?"

"Gavin, it's Caroline. I need your help."

"Ugh, God," he winced, rubbing his eyes with his unoccupied hand, "Please don't tell me we have another staff disciplinary issue to deal with."

"No, but I… well, possibly. That's what I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Caroline still had yet to see or speak to Kate since their messy break up. She didn't enjoy thinking about how it might go, very badly was a distinct possibility, but she had to do it. She sat for a long time in her office once Beverley had left, long after she'd concluded a very tense phone conversation with Gavin.

She sat and thought about what she might say to Kate, willing herself to get it sorted in her mind because the sooner she did the sooner she could lay eyes on the woman she loved. In reality, she had to take her time, to make it right, to do it properly, because any lesser effort wouldn't do Kate the justice she deserved.

Rehearsing all the lines she needed to say, over and over, only served to make Caroline dizzy but she couldn't stop. Emotions once so painstakingly buried, so unused and unfamiliar, had broken to the surface with Kate and now they overwhelmed her, made her nervous and irrational. The harder she tried to concentrate the more the imaginary fist inside her chest squeezed at her heart and windpipe. She breathed ever harder until she felt light headed and had to catch her face in her hands as her head drooped towards the desk.

_Enough now. Enough._

Realisation didn't take long to sink in. It was going to get any easier the longer she sat. So Caroline took only another few moments to breathe and let her heart rate return to normal before standing to gather her belongings. She wouldn't call Kate to check if she was home first. She daren't. She might get a response she didn't care for. Or worse still, Kate might not speak to her at all, and she wouldn't be able to bear it.

* * *

As Caroline's car pulled up outside Kate's house she was still nervous, more nervous than in recent memory. She was resigned to accepting the possibility that Kate might slam the door in her face. The younger woman might refuse Caroline altogether, might reject her teaching job _and_ her heart.

With the stationary car out of view of the front door and lounge window, Caroline checked her face for tear stains in the rear view mirror, rubbing a hand over either cheek. Sighing audibly, she gave herself a silent pep talk, wishing the eyes that stared back at her weren't so bloodshot. Wishing things were different. Wishing she was different.

* * *

Kate answered the door looking dog tired. Bleary eyes tinged with red squinted at her unsolicited caller. Caroline tried to speak but at first her voice hitched, trapped behind the lump in her throat. Had it only been three days since she'd seen Kate? It felt longer. Much longer. Tears pricked at her eyes as her gaze locked onto Kate's pretty, make-up free face. _So pretty._

"Hi." Caroline almost flashed a bashful smile before thinking better of it. The look on Kate's face was a painful mix of annoyance and heartbreak. She tried to close the door as Caroline took a step forward, her hand raised toward the opening, "Please let me in, we need to talk." Kate sighed, looking away from Caroline, taking a moment to consider. When she didn't respond or open the door any further Caroline pleaded again, "Please, Kate?"

* * *

The two women sat at either end of Kate's couch. Kate sat hunched over, her arms resting on her thighs, the fingers of each hand twisting and wringing together. Caroline, still in her winter coat, sat primly with her hands in her lap and her feet crossed at the ankles. She turned her body towards Kate so she could regard the younger woman's profile.

"Caroline, I can't. I can't do this. It's…" Kate rubbed her hands over her face. When she released them and quietly clasped them together, she raised her head to look to the ceiling. Sighing again loudly, she whispered, "I don't know if I want you here, Caroline. It's too difficult. I have no idea what's going on and I can't even look at you... I…"

"I know," Caroline whispered. It hurt immensely to hear Kate's words but they were to be expected. "I don't blame you. I don't want to look at myself either." She waited only a moment to let the words sink in; trying desperately to remember the lines she had rehearsed earlier. Nothing came to mind and her next words came rushing out, heartfelt but in a spontaneous haste she would kick herself for later.

"I won't stay long, but I… I'm not sorry I came over." She breathed deeply, willing every ounce of sincerity she could muster, "I am sorry. I'm _so_, _so_, very sorry, Kate."

She didn't want to leave Kate any room to interject before she'd said everything she needed to say, so she continued speaking just as Kate continued to refuse to look at her.

"I've made such a mess of everything. I did everything wrong. I made assumptions. I listened to my insecurities and people who don't know you like I do…" she paused, cocking her head to one side and waving a hand briefly as if pushing a memory aside, "… and my mother."

Kate moved one palm to her cheek and her eyes rolled before closing. She rested her elbows on her knees once more. The memory of that evening would doubtless ever leave her. It had been strikingly painful and yet she'd hoped things with Celia had changed since then. Maybe she'd been wrong.

When Kate's attention returned to the room Caroline was still speaking, louder now but with equally forceful conviction, "This situation is _not_ your fault. The terrible state of it and how _I_ treated you is _my_ fault, but this entire predicament was orchestrated by someone else."

That seemed to grab Kate's attention and she turned her face towards Caroline. Her gaze remained elsewhere, anywhere in the room but on Caroline. One glance at the blonde would have her stomach churning again and she could do without a feeling of nausea adding to everything else that was rolling around in her belly.

"Michael Dobson planted those tests deliberately." Kate's head snapped up at this and she inhaled sharply. "I have evidence that proves he took delivery of them, copied them, and then planted them in your bag in your office. He must have been the person who reported it to one of the Governors, nothing else makes sense at this point…" Caroline trailed off a little, getting distracted by memories of her earlier phone call with Gavin.

* * *

_"You asked me to stay out of it, I know, but I can't, Gavin. This isn't fair. What's happened here is beyond belief. And since it clearly involves an innocent member of my staff I should be able to manage it myself."_

_"But I already explained to you, Caroline…"_

_"I know all that," Caroline interrupted impatiently, "but I refuse to step aside. Like I said, I was happy to relinquish control when there was an apparent conflict of interest but as _I've_ already explained to _you_, that patently isn't what actually happened. Now, with all due respect, Gavin, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, I will sort this out in my own way."_

_"Just consider how this might look for the school if you…"_

_Gavin grunted in frustration as Caroline began speaking over him again, "I take offense at any implication that I would do anything less than professional or damaging to my school."_

_"I didn't mean…"_

_"It will all be dealt with appropriately," she continued, relishing the feeling of power and confidence that now pushed her almost to rudeness and insubordination. Never before had she spoken to a member of the Board in such short order. "I assure you. Just meet me in the staff room at 8am on Monday."_

_"Okay, Caroline. Okay." Gavin spoke softly, resigned to this strong woman who was obviously going to be undeterred from her own course of action. He smiled softly. He had a soft spot for this woman. He trusted Caroline; her record was impeccable and, quite honestly, he wasn't entirely unhappy that she wanted to deal with this issue. "I'll meet you there and we can hopefully put this to bed quickly."_

_"And we can proceed as agreed?"_

_Gavin paused to consider the terms Caroline had proposed earlier, "Just get rid of him quietly and get our best teacher back on staff, whether she's your girlfriend or not is no concern of mine. You have my support."_

_"Thank you. I'm so sorry to have disturbed your weekend. I'd better go, I have other, um, calls to make." She didn't say she had to speak to Kate. She didn't have to. There was no further discussion required. A sense of hope and longing permeated the silence._

_"No problem, Caroline. Good luck."_


End file.
